


无需一言

by Morpheus1895



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Sherlock, John takes care of him, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock can't talk anymore, Virgin Sherlock, friends to lover, minor case
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus1895/pseuds/Morpheus1895
Summary: 你夏被嫌疑人揍了一拳之后下巴脱臼，养伤期间不能说话，只能靠哼唧和眼神跟人交流。在此期间他和John火花四溅，把俩人憋的够呛。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/gifts).



> 以前翻的，随缘有，整个修了一遍。  
> 我真的非常喜欢这篇，原文很美，如果有任何词不达意或不通顺全都是我的锅。  
> （事实证明翻译的时候强迫症是非常消磨热情的，是非常要不得的。比如我想please和love怎么翻译想得脑壳都疼了。）

John先于Sherlock看到那一拳挥过来，但他设法推开那个男人时，Sherlock已经受了一记重击倒下。

“你疯了吗！”Lestrade吼道，走过去帮John，John快速点了下头表示感谢。“立刻停下！”

那个嫌犯还在试图够到Sherlock，“你再说一次试试！你再说——”

“停下，”Lestrade命令道，这次声更大，他支撑着那个男人，把他抵在最近的墙上。“马上停下否则我就逮捕你，懂吗？”

那人的目光迅速从Sherlock转到Lestrade身上，“好吧。我懂了。

John等着，直到他确信嫌疑犯在被放了之前不会再来找Sherlock的麻烦。Lestrade仍有一只手压制住那人的胸口，“他还好吧?”

John急忙跪在Sherlock旁边：“Sherlock？”

Sherlock闭着眼睛，一只手下巴上揉着，整张脸因疼痛而绷紧，用不着是个医学专家也能意识到是脱臼了。“不要试着说话，不然会痛得更厉害，”John迅速说，挪开了Sherlock的手来更仔细地观察。

“那不——” Sherlock刚开口就痛苦地畏缩了，他的手下意识飞快落回脸上。

“告诉过你了，”John叹了口气。“你得去趟医院。”Sherlock瞪了他一眼，一言不发就能让人明白他在想什么。“要么去医院，要么它就会更糟，相信我，咱俩谁也不想要那样的。”

Lestrade在他身旁跪下来，“他还好吗？”

John点点头，“我们到了医院他就会没问题的。”

“Jensen的事儿我很抱歉，我没想到他会是那个反应，”Lestrade继续说，同时帮Sherlock重新站起来。

“是Sherlock太过火了，”John回答，换来了Sherlock另一个白眼。

“我没注——”Sherlock又试了一次，这次他真的在痛苦中呻吟起来，双手捂住脸。

“好吧，这就是了，”John断言，“医院。现在就去。”

他们一进出租车，Sherlock就开始生着闷气干瞪着John，John没忍住脸上的笑容。Sherlock太久没有真真正正地生过气了，准确地说，是自从六个月前John搬回贝克街之后就没有过了。那是John当时不得不作出的最自然、同时也是最艰难的决定，而他一点儿也不知道在发生了所有那些事之后该拿Rosie怎么办。但在有些午夜时分，他们面对面坐在扶手椅里低语着抱歉的话语，两个人都无法在这种情况下入睡，所以那不是他们生命里最艰难的六个月。当John决定重新去见Ella时，Sherlock没有多说什么，他内心持续的怒火终于宣告结束，而有那么一天，几乎感觉上和从前的日子一样。

“我会给Mrs Hudson打电话让她知道我们会晚回来，”他看着Sherlock说，感觉自己的笑容扩大了，“别那么看着我，我可不是刚刚被揍的那个。”

Sherlock翻了翻眼睛准备回答，然而嘴唇稍微一动就让他的脸再次抽搐。于是Sherlock变本加厉地生闷气，而John在拨号的时候摇了摇头。Mrs Hudson知道了之后立刻安抚John说，她跟Rosie一起再多待几个小时没关系，然后敦促他照顾好Sherlock。John扫了一眼还在生着气的侦探，在挂电话之前喃喃了一句温柔的“当然”。

John的猜想被医生证实了，当Sherlock意识到他接下来至少两个星期都不能说话、也不能吃像样的食物时，脸上的表情有趣极了。

“你很幸运，”医生宣布，“这只是个轻度脱臼，要不然得花上六个星期。”

John忍住笑，做好准备迎接Sherlock接下来的不遵医嘱。出乎他的意料，Sherlock掏出手机狂暴地打着字，但紧接着John自己的手机在口袋里振动起来，这次他笑出了声。

**回复／10:34**

这个医生是个笨蛋。我们得离开，现在。SH

John懒得回复，把手机揣了回去。Sherlock有那么一秒看起来像是被冒犯了，然后他站起来朝门走去。John在最后一刻拦下他，握住Sherlock的手腕摇摇头：“你得包扎好才能离开。”不知出于什么缘故，Sherlock没再试着从诊室逃出去，包扎的全程都盯着John不放。John竭尽全力没有盯回去，因为说真的，他们没法一边对视、一边还耐心地听医嘱。他已经知道了Sherlock会在接下来的星期遭受痛苦，尤其考虑到他不能吃太多止痛药，John准备好承受更多的愠怒和抗议。

当他们可以离开医院的时候，Sherlock已经被医生指示在至少两周内不要开口说话，试都不要试，还有尽量吃流食。任何动作都可能造成永久性伤害，John决定要确保它会处理得当地痊愈。Sherlock在回家路上全程消磨在手机上，也许在处理他们的案子，John允许自己休息一会。他们查这个案子已经用了三天，Sherlock愈加急迫地想解决它。他几乎不睡觉也不吃饭，而他现在不得不带着疼痛坚持着简直是奇迹。但是依然，John什么也没说，打起精神把他好好地送回去，以防万一。

**回复／11:02**

我们必须回苏格兰场。SH

“没门，”John马上说，转过头看着还拿着手机的Sherlock， “Rosie还等着我们，况且你必须休息。”

Sherlock在打下一条短信的时候，眼睛一直看着John没移开过。

**回复／11:04**

Mrs Hudson可以再照顾她一小时。我确定那个嫌疑犯就是我们的凶手。SH

John叹气，眼睛闭了闭：“现在Lestrade很可能正审问他。我们可以等会儿顺道过去。” Sherlock正要打下一条，John就伸向他的手机，把它从他手里抽出来。“我们回家。你得吃饭，然后我们再想办法让你继续查案子。”

Sherlock对他皱眉，问不出口的问题写了满脸，John莞尔。

“你说不了话，Sherlock，”他说，“我们得为你想个办法，让你能继续解决这个案子。” Sherlock的眼睛落向他还握在John手中的手机，“手机是个好主意没错，”John让步了，“但我觉得用笔和纸更好。”

Sherlock耸肩，多半已经对这段对话感到无聊，John叹了口气。他看回车窗，感到Sherlock的目光依然在他身上，他意识到他会想念Sherlock的声音。

Sherlock忍了还不到两个小时就第一次试图拆绷带，而John早有准备。他俩刚吃了饭，John刚哄完Rosie睡觉，他一下楼来就逮了Sherlock的现行。

“停，”他立刻命令道，把Sherlock的手从他脸上拿开，握着它们放下来，“你不能这么做。” Sherlock怒气冲冲的目光差点让他松了手。“你要是拆掉，它就会需要更久来愈合，咱俩都不想那样吧。”

Sherlock挣脱了一只手够到他们回家时John给他的笔记本。他挑起一边眉毛扫了一眼钢笔，之后瞥向John还攥着他的手。“好吧，”John叹气，“你写。”

Sherlock和往常一样写得很快， 之后把笔记本递给他。

 _就把它拆开这几小时，用以解决这个案子_ 。

“不行，”John坚持，“你可是Sherlock Holmes，你能找到一个不用说话就破这案子的方法。”

Sherlock凝视了他几秒，眼中几近惊喜，John移开了视线。他听到他写下了更多其他东西，于是迅速地瞥了一眼笔记本。

_那么你将是我的声音。_

John吞咽了一下，喉结滚动着，点了点头。“好的，当然。”

他抬头重新看着Sherlock，却发现他眼睛闭着，脸上显出痛苦的表情，John恨自己不能帮上他任何忙。他希望能再给他一片止痛药，让疼痛消散殆尽，但他俩都知道Sherlock需要保持克制。在有了Culverton案子的前车之鉴后他们不能冒这样的风险。

“你想躺一小会吗？”John问，他的声音比预期的要温柔。

Sherlock摇摇头，眼睛颤动着睁开。他们在沉默中盯了对方一会。John想再一次握住Sherlock的手，想象着他们的手指缠绕在一起，低语着他会好起来，他能挺过这个，但是他没动。最近这些日子他想了太多事，太多他从未敢去尝试的，去诉说的，去行动的。

“我应该再查看一下Rosie，确保她还好。”John说，依然没能动一下。Sherlock点头，这最轻微的动作让他又开始痛。“尽量休息一会，然后我们回苏格兰场。” Sherlock嗓子里低沉地哼哼了一声，John大笑起来，“你看，可以交流的吧。”

Sherlock又翻了个白眼，但听话地走向卧室，他从屋内关上门之前投向John最后一眼。公寓重新陷入了寂静，不管是Sherlock的卧室还是楼上都没有一点儿声音，而这是第一次，John发现自己不喜欢这样。他宁愿Sherlock冲手机大喊大叫，或者在厨房里嘟嘟囔囔。

他手机响了。

**回复／14:12**

John，我不累。SH

John对自己微笑起来，赶忙回复。

**发送／14：12**

你才躺下两分钟。

**回复／14:13**

已经太久了。SH

**发送／14:13**

闭上眼睛就好，Sherlock。

**回复／14:14**

我知道怎么睡着，John，我又不是笨蛋。SH

**发送／14:14**

从来没说你是啊。

John迅速把手机放回口袋，打开了自己卧室的门，瞄了一眼Rosie睡着的身影。他的手机又响了两次，而第三次响起时，John克制不住自己胸口盈满的温暖。

**回复／14:15**

John，我无聊。SH

**回复／14:15**

John，别不理我。SH

**回复／14:15**

John.

**发送／14:15**

我很惊讶你还没从卧室里走出来，佩服佩服。

**回复／14:15**

我又不是孩子。我能控制我自己。SH

**回复／14:15**

我起不来。我头痛。SH

John一声叹息，默默考虑着再给Sherlock拿片止痛药的主意。

**发送／14:15**

我可以给你拿个湿毛巾。会有帮助吗？

John等着回复，却一直没出现，于是他向Sherlock的卧室走去。他轻轻地敲门，“Sherlock？”一个近乎呻吟的声音回答了他，他慢慢推开门。“你想要湿毛巾吗？”他在灰暗的房间里找到了Sherlock的眼睛。Sherlock又哼哼了一声，试图点头但还是忍住了。“别动，”John告诉他，然后走向浴室。他确保水是热的，再弄湿毛巾，然后回到Sherlock卧室。

Sherlock没动，眼睛却跟着他在房间里转动，直到John终于坐在他床边。他把毛巾轻柔地按在他额头上，低声问：“还好吗？” Sherlock闭上眼睛呼气时发出另一个安静的哼哼。“我很抱歉它这么痛。” Sherlock闭着眼睛，但John感觉到他靠向自己的触摸，所以他继续用手按着毛巾，确保用适当的压力敷着。“还有什么我能做的吗？”

Sherlock的眼睛又一次颤动着睁开，立刻对上他的，John的呼吸卡住了。Sherlock缓慢地摇头，只用一个眼神就把他定在原地，而John没有转开眼。“闭上眼睛，”John温柔地说，一秒之后Sherlock顺从了他，John另一只手握上他的手腕，“试着把注意力只集中到我手上，”他低语着，感觉Sherlock绷紧了一小会。John刚要开始移动他的手时，一阵长长的战栗贯穿了Sherlock的身体。John等了一秒，两秒，三秒，然后问道：“可以吗？” Sherlock没有回答，但手指轻柔地刷过John的皮肤，一个无声的许可，John呼出了他屏着的呼吸。他的手慢慢在Sherlock的胳膊上来回滑动，“把注意力集中于我，和我的触碰，“他继续说着，让声音低沉而具有安抚性。他太知道当疼痛充斥着头脑时睡着有多难，如果这样能帮助Sherlock睡着，那么John必将勉力而为。他强迫自己一直看着Sherlock的胸膛，知道如果盯他的脸太久他就会背叛自己。即使闭着眼睛，Sherlock也可以像读书一样轻易地看透他。

“尽量别想其他的，”他耳语着，密切注意着Sherlock呼吸的模式，它们渐渐越来越有规律。“这就对了，清空你的大脑就好。”他知道也许这样要求太过了，但Sherlock没有轻蔑地嘲弄他，John建立了信心。他让手指游走的轨迹走得更高，指尖刷过Sherlock的肩膀和裸露的脖子，而这次换成是他战栗了。Sherlock依旧毫无反应，John又用了一分钟才意识到他已经睡着了。

John没有停手，还不能。他的手指按着Sherlock的脉搏点，闭上了眼睛。他让Sherlock稳定的心跳来平静他自己怦怦跳动的那颗，勉强重新站起来。他在走出房间之前最后看了一眼Sherlock。

他拿了本新书，泡了茶，尽量让自己忙起来，叹息着坐进他的椅子。书上的阴谋环环相扣，谜题逼真，但John的思绪时不时就会飘到隔壁房间睡着的侦探身上。也许他应该跟他待在一起，以防他伴着更大的疼痛醒来还无法呼救。打住，Sherlock有手机，他总会想出办法跟他交流的。他一直都有办法。

John不确定在手机响起之前他到底读了多少页，他惊讶于自己拿起手机有多么迅速。

**回复／16：02**

渴。SH

John笑出了声，放下他的书，给他俩各倒了一杯水。他特地给Sherlock带了根吸管，然后敲了他的门，“进来啦。” Sherlock坐在床上，当John递给他水时他没有抬头看。John仔细地看他将吸管放在唇间，慢慢喝着他那杯水。“睡得好吗？” Sherlock轻轻地点了下头，把杯子放在床头柜上。他捡起笔记本在上面写道：

_苏格兰场？_

“等我去告诉Mrs Hudson一声让她记得查看Rosie有没有醒，然后我们就可以走了。”

_别忘了把我们那天新买的婴儿食品带给Mrs Hudson。_

John笑了：“是，我会的。”

Sherlock起身扫视一圈房间，绷带让他看上去脆弱了十倍。他的目光停在John眼里，他们保持这样站了几秒。John想问他是不是还好，但发现自己开不了口，现在还不能。他感到Sherlock比往常更加迷人，寂静在他们之间蔓延成几近舒适的东西。John在Sherlock能演绎出他加快的心跳和迅速升温的脸颊之前移开了眼睛。

他们下楼并走出大门之后，他突然想起，Sherlock还是没说早些时候他是怎么帮他睡着的。


	2. Chapter 2

他们到苏格兰场后，Lestrade咧嘴笑了起来。John在Sherlock愤怒地掏出手机时翻了翻眼睛，他八成在输入一些关于Lestrade领带上咖啡渍的尖锐评论。Lestrade掏出手机，然后声称“没怎么，Sherlock，就是太逗了而已”，John抑制不住地大笑起来。

Sherlock用鼻子哼出了声，这看来是他显示他有多恼怒的新方式，John赶紧说道，“别这样，你知道那真的很疼。”

Lestrade摇摇头拍拍Sherlock的肩膀，叹着气说：“我很抱歉伙计，但这个案子我真的需要你。” Sherlock一如往常地露出一个无聊的表情，其含义无需言表。Lestrade完全无视了他。“我们昨天把那个打了你的嫌犯拘留了起来，但没有任何证据，今早我们只得放了他。”

Sherlock发出了一声挫败的呻吟，在空中挥舞着双手示意着“你们都是白痴”，连Lestrade都基本看懂了。他转向John：“他现在开始这样了？”

John本来正笑容满面地看Sherlock，一下子回过神皱眉道：“这样是指？”

“用哼唧来交流？”Lestrade解释道，继续无视Sherlock瞪着他。

John莞尔，也被瞪了一眼，“似乎是这样没错啦。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼离开房间，留下他们俩在后面。John看着Sherlock走向物证室，对Sherlock的幼稚行径慢慢摇头。有些东西显然从未改变，谢天谢地。

“他真的很疼？”Lestrade在一阵长久的沉默之后发问。

“是，”John叹息，“我不能给他太多止痛药因为，你懂的，毒品，所以他不得不采用别的方式对付疼痛。”

Lestrade困惑地看着他：“别的方式？”

John耸肩，记起了Sherlock的身体在他的触摸下放松的感觉，“我们实际上还在想办法。”

Lestrade点点头，看回Sherlock刚消失的方向：“我想象不出那会是什么样。Sherlock，有话却不能说。肯定是场噩梦。”

John摇头，“没那么严重，”他瞬间答道，几分钟前的感觉难以言喻，在安静笼罩的出租车中，Sherlock发短信告诉他关于司机的推理。不去放声大笑，不去凝视彼此，不去低声说触摸Sherlock肌肤的感觉有多好——这一切已经变得十分艰难。

John的手机响了，不用想就知道是谁发的。

**回复／16:44**

你在那里干什么？我们还有案子要破。SH

“得走啦，”John笑了，突然迫切需要和Sherlock共处一室。

 Lestrade不发一言地跟着他，找到正全神贯注看卷宗的Sherlock。绷带让整个画面看起来比往常滑稽一点儿，John过去加入他时止不住地微笑。他注意到了Sherlock手边的笔记本，上面已经写好了几行字。

  _什么事用了你那么久？_

_我们要重新寻找那个嫌疑人，他今早过后必定搬家了。_

_你再晚一会过来我有可能死在这而你毫不知情。_

_喝咖啡吗？_

John突然渴望触摸Sherlock的身体，让他明白：他不能那样说，不能离开他，再也、再也不能离开他。他压制住这股渴望，眼睛闭了闭然后说：“你不能喝热饮，Sherlock。”

 Sherlock又哼出了声，再次抓起笔飞快地写。

_这无聊透顶，你知道。_

“抱歉，”John笑着说，“就一周的时间，然后我们可以去Montague街那家店买咖啡。“

Sherlock翻了翻眼睛，视线却没有从John身上移开，他们两人沉默地站在那儿，但John希望他理解对了Sherlock脸上饶有兴味的表情。

Lestrade在他们后面清清嗓子，John及时把目光移回了笔记本，心中暗骂被抓了正着。他说话时依然感受得到Sherlock的目光：“Sherlock说我们的嫌疑人肯定搬走了，所以我们需要再次抓住他，尽快。”

Leatrade发出了个表示同意的声音，“好吧，我的团队正深入调查他的家庭和人际关系，也许有什么线索能告诉我们他会去哪里。” Sherlock直起身，拿着笔记本走近Lestrade让他看。

 “好吧，对你来说也不新鲜。”他读完之后宣布，然后Sherlock又写了些东西，“就当我是犯傻吧，”Lestrade耸耸肩解释说。

John正要说话时Sherlock把本子扔给他，“哇哦，小心点。” Sherlock在空中挥舞着一只手，哼哼着一个大概是“我知道你能接住”的动静，John舔舔嘴唇，一边在心里升起一种傻傻的骄傲感，一边读了Sherlock写的东西。

_他会试图掩盖踪迹。我们需要回一趟犯罪现场，现在。_

“去犯罪现场。”John对Lestrade说。

探长叹了口气领他们出门，“那就走吧。”

Sherlock已经在门外大跨步地走在前面。John试着——他真的尽力了——不让眼睛徘徊在他的后背以及，老天，他的臀部。这太不公平，真的，看得到却摸不到。John诅咒这该死的早春天气加上Sherlock的癖好导致他把大衣留在家里，因为现在他无法忽视Sherlock的西裤多么完美地裹着他的大腿。更糟的是，这套Sherlock最近刚购置的新西装完美地合身，所有这些加起来，让John想伸手扒下Sherlock每层衣服的绝望渴求越来越难以忽视。

“哥们，你盯着呢，”Lestrade在他们到电梯时对他耳语。

John从Sherlock的身材上转开眼，惊恐地看着他，“什么？”

Leatrade用最轻的声音大笑，却也没逃过Sherlock的耳朵。“你在盯着他看，”Lestrade低声重复着，“而你甚至没察觉到。”

John一只手揉搓着后颈，思考该不该全然否认，“我——”他开口然后叹气了，“操。”

Lestrade给他一个理解的眼神，他俩走进电梯和Sherlock站在一块。John让自己平静下来再看向Sherlock，读出了他眼里的疑问，只是耸耸肩：“没什么。”

Lestrade正在看手机，兴许是在尽力不让Sherlock从自己脸上读出什么，John默默地感谢他。Sherlock拿出自己的手机，于是John也拿出手机等着。

**回复／16:55**

Lestrade刚才在说什么？SH

 

John极力避免在回复里暴露出什么。

 

**发送／16:55**

没什么重要的。

**回复／16:56**

看上去很重要。SH

 

John舔舔下嘴唇，盯着他的手机，坚决不看Sherlock。

 

**发送／16:56**

他做了个愚蠢的评论，仅此而已。

 

接近咕哝的声音在电梯里响起，Lestrade开始发笑，“我爱死了这样，”他说，看向怒视着他的、表情不言而喻的Sherlock。

“只有一星期，”John说，很高兴看到Sherlock没有回短信。他现在根本答不上来那个问题，而过一会Sherlock很有可能重新提起，但是到那时候的时间足够编点瞎话的。

他们安静迅速地来到犯罪现场，Sherlock整整一路都在一边盯着车窗一边发出细小的呻吟声。他们最后到达时，Lestrade正咬着嘴唇憋笑，John十分清楚他在想什么。就像他这一路没有在想同一件事似的。那些声音……呃，想像出Sherlock在另一种情形下发出它们并不是什么难事。

“滚，”John感受到Lestrade的视线时压低嗓音说。

“我可什么也没说，伙计。”Lestrade笑了。

Sherlock怀疑地看着他们，John清清嗓子，“走吧？”他没去等Sherlock拿出手机或是本子就走向警戒线。

Sherlock跪在第一个线索旁边时，John意识到这会是那种不眠不休不吃不睡的案子。他昨天过后就已经这么猜想了，但是联系到下巴上的疼痛，Sherlock不可能松懈。他不确定他们要在这里待多久，Sherlock无法从口中蹦出一个个想法，但还是在空中挥舞着手臂、在犯罪现场四处踱步。他只拿起了四次手机，其中两次是在日出时告诉Lestrade，如果他打算一直打哈欠那就回家去。John等着他，直到Mrs Hudson打电话来，他才说他们得回去了。即使都走了，Sherlock还是心不在焉地跟着他，依然迷失在自己的头脑里。

回家的车上是彻底的寂静，他们进221B的一瞬间Sherlock几乎是把自己扔进沙发。Rosie正乐得很开心，John在做晚饭前尽可能多陪她玩了一会。Sherlock什么问题也不回答，所以他只跟Rosie吃了饭，试图教她怎么用勺子而不把食物弄得哪儿都是。

“咱们可以明天再试试，”John微笑着说，捡起了勺子并无视了桌上的一团糟。他给她洗了澡，很快给她做足了睡觉的准备，这一天他累极了，除了睡觉之外什么也不想干。他换好睡衣，Rosie很快进入了梦乡，然后他又下楼来，Sherlock连一根指头都没动。

 “你吃饭吗？”他问，坐在了咖啡桌上。没反应。“Sherlock？”还是没反应。“我要去睡了，你也尽量去睡吧。”

他拿起Sherlock的本子快速写下：

_你上床前可以再吃两片药。_

_你真得试着入睡。_

又过了十分钟他终于滑进被子里，发出一声深深的叹息，闭上眼睛。他听了一会Rosie均匀的呼吸，把注意集中在她一个人身上，可发现自己还是无法不去回想前一晚Sherlock的肌肤在他手指下的触感。当睡意最终席卷了他，他的幻觉里出现了更多肌肤，更多、更多的肌肤。John花了很久才意识到他已经醒过来，而且没错，他床上还有另一个身体。“Sherlock？”他下意识地唤道，已经开始担心。“没事吧？” Sherlock躺在他身侧凝视着他，缓缓地点头。John转过身面对他，慢慢适应了黑暗，然后问：“是Rosie怎么了吗？” Sherlock摇摇头，之后又一动不动。John忍住一个哈欠，不确定到底该说什么，有太多问题想问这个无法作答的人。“还疼？”他最终选择问，并已经知道了答案。Sherlock只是闭上眼睛，鼻间大声呼出一口气。

John犹豫了，试着不去把注意过多放在Sherlock的温热和贴近，“你吃药了吗？” Sherlock看向他，点点头。John知道下一个他该问的问题是什么，那问题已经到了嘴边，可他什么也没能说出来。相反地他转开眼，盯着他们之间的距离，慢慢够到Sherlock的手腕。他暂时重复着他上次的动作，缓缓地上下摩挲Sherlock的前臂，听见他安静地吐息着。John保持着轻柔的抚摸，不想毁了此时此刻他们建立起来的任何不管是什么的东西，而又过一会，他才敢再次抬头看。

“我希望我能有办法让你好受点儿。“John轻轻说。

Sherlock的眼睛颤动着闭上，脸上显出痛苦的表情，John滑得更近了些。他的手向上移去，找到了Sherlock的肩膀以及，脖子。他停在那儿，等着，呼吸得极轻。Sherlock还是一动不动，John把他的拇指慢慢刷过他的脉搏点。“我能试点什么吗？”他耳语道，Sherlock微微动了动，给了他无声的许可。John闭上眼睛，深呼吸，然后双手捧上Sherlock的脸，拇指按在太阳穴，手指穿过柔软的发卷。他开始轻柔地按摩Sherlock的太阳穴，适当地施压，依然不敢睁开眼睛。

这个，就在这，这是他最近距离地感受Sherlock的一次。无需一字，John使他知道他感到多么抱歉和无助；无需一句，他确保Sherlock意识到他并不孤独；无需一言，他告诉Sherlock此前从未有勇气说出的话语。

Rosie的呼吸声回响在屋子里，不久John也开始分辨出Sherlock的，同样很安宁。他把所有注意力集中于此，让自己适应这个，全身放松下来。他不能把自己的所有紧张传递给Sherlock，如果他想帮他缓解疼痛就不能这么做。他们需要合二为一，形成一种联结来让Sherlock清空大脑并睡着。之前Sherlock刚受伤时，医院开的止痛药很容易让疼痛渐渐散去，但是现在，Sherlock需要他，以一种完全不同的方式。

John轻轻地吐息，感受Sherlock自己的呼吸拂过他的脸，他意识到他一定是挪得越来越近。John的嘴唇弯成一个微笑，他把手从Sherlock的太阳穴移向他的头发，在发卷里准确地伸展开手指，缓缓按摩起来。Sherlock在他的触摸下全身颤抖，嗓子里逸出一个低沉温顺的声音。John舔舔嘴唇，付诸全部努力去对待这个任务，让他的手指探索着Sherlock的头皮。他领略着柔软的触感、似乎每个发卷缠绕着他的手指的方式，并把它们印刻在记忆里。

他感到Sherlock的身体开始融化在床垫里，渐渐的越来越瘫软，越来越放松，不久就确定无疑地睡着了。John没有停下，只是简单地睁开眼睛凝视着他。他再次让手滑下，到太阳穴，脸颊，绷带和脖子。他停在那，一根拇指找到Sherlock的下唇并缓缓地沿着它抚摸。他舔了下自己的，想知道如果他们的嘴唇压在一起、让Sherlock放松在一个吻里会怎么样。

“我爱你，”他在安静的房间里轻声说道，“我爱你，我希望我知道怎么去配得上你，Sherlock Holmes。”John没有住手，闭上了眼睛，缓慢地呼吸。“我很抱歉，Sherlock。为所有的事。我知道我们之前谈过这个，我知道你说我们需要向前看，但我为我对你做的事感到非常抱歉，一次又一次。”

John慢慢地，翻身仰躺着，让双手重新落到他自己身侧。他恨自己的整个身体似乎停不下来地颤抖，恨自己肩上骤痛和心中郁结。和Sherlock Holmes同床不应该是这种感觉。他应该把Sherlock拉得更近，抱着他，让他知道他就在那儿，只要Sherlock想要，他就会一直在那儿。他应该去亲吻那紧抿的嘴唇，低语着会好起来的，他们会应付过去，一起。他应该带着会和Sherlock一起醒来的想法，在他怀中睡去。

John重新把头转向Sherlock，微笑着低语：“晚安，Sherlock。”


	3. Chapter 3

整个情况开始变得无比荒谬。  
John不可思议地看着Sherlock继续在沙发上方的墙上钉上一张接一张的纸，起居室里回响着咕哝、呻吟和大声的叹息声。这种情况已经持续三天，John开始觉得Sherlock无疑正在缓慢地失去理智。他们的案子不是第一次这样遥遥无期、异常艰难，但这次完全上升了一个境界。自从那天早上John醒来时Sherlock还睡在他床上，Sherlock已经决定不再吃他的止痛药，宣称那些药让他困得无法专注破案。John什么也没说，知道Sherlock最终会因为疼痛而改变主意，但他还在等待着。他可以确定Sherlock不再睡觉了，或者至少，自那之后就没有爬上John的床和他一起睡。  
John尽力不对此想太多。他确定Sherlock没有听见他静静的表白，但之后他想到，也许他帮助Sherlock睡眠的那种方式已经越界了。他并非有意去那么多地触碰他，去鼓足勇气为他进行头部按摩，但那时Sherlock看起来脆弱如斯，John无法让自己对此后悔。如果Sherlock不喜欢那样，他肯定会说的，不是吗？  
一声巨响让John回归现实，他赶快过去把Rosie从她摔得四脚朝天的地方抱起来，“你干什么呢宝贝儿？”他问道，亲吻她的太阳穴并把她抱紧。她没有哭，但她的手揪住了他的衬衫，John又吻了她一下。“想走路？” Sherlock发出了一个表示同意的声音，John抬眼着还站在沙发上的他，“她真的吗？”  
Sherlock瞟了他一眼，点点头，又重新专注于墙上。John笑起来，用鼻子蹭着Rosie的头发，说道：“你真是成长得飞快，你知道。”  
回复/ 17:02  
她不快，John。考虑到她的年龄她甚至有点迟钝。SH  
John笑着把Rosie在地板上扶稳了，“如果你在听着我们，那就从沙发上下来，去公园里走走。”  
回复/ 17:02  
我很忙，John。SH  
John叹气，“你已经盯着那面墙好几个小时了，歇一歇吧。”  
回复/ 17:03  
忙着呢。SH  
John不打算争辩，他把手机收回口袋说道：“好吧。那我带Rosie去。” John收拾好所有要用的东西走下楼之前，Sherlock一直纹丝不动。他的手机在去公园的路上响了两次，但他暂时没有查看。如果Sherlock决定无视他，那他也能无视Sherlock。Rosie去公园的一路都乐颠颠的，指着天空喃喃自语。John深呼吸，任城市的喧嚣将自己平静下来。这挺傻的，兴许他只是需要从家里离开一会儿，从他乱糟糟的脑海里脱离一会儿。谁能想到一个安静的Sherlock会让事情变得更糟呢，让他藏起了所有他想要说出口的话。上一个夜晚就是个错误，那些话他一句都不该说，实在太冒险了。如果Sherlock听到了怎么办？  
他在其中一个长凳上坐下来时，手机又响了一次，他让Rosie在边上的草地上玩，然后叹了口气掏出手机。  
回复/ 17:07  
出去喝一杯啊？-Greg  
回复/ 17:09  
我想为那天的事儿道歉。-Greg  
回复/ 17:13  
一切都还好吧？-Greg  
John赶紧回复，  
发送/ 17:14  
抱歉刚才没回，我在公园里散步。那天的事别担心。今晚不行，换个时间？  
他刚准备把Rosie的玩具递给她，手机就又响了。  
回复/ 17:15  
你在哪，我给你捎杯咖啡过去。  
John很快回了短信。他对一杯热咖啡和一次愉快的交谈其实挺期待的。Lestrade不到十五分钟就到了，咧嘴笑着。他在Rosie边上跪下来亲吻她，然后挨着John坐下来，“还很烫，”他说道，他把咖啡递给John。  
“谢了哥们，”John笑着捧过纸杯来暖手。  
“你怎么样？” Lestrade问道。  
John考虑了一会该怎么回答，不确定他想说什么，需要说什么，甚至是能够说什么，但Lestrade给了他一个温和的笑：“我是认真的，你知道，我为那天的事道歉。  
John摇摇头，“那没事。”  
“我……” Lestrade开口，一只手搓着后颈，“我以为你俩已经……你懂的，在一起了。“  
John看向他：“啥？”  
“你那样看着他，” Lestrade说，“我是说，我之前就见过你盯着他，但从来不是那种眼神。”  
John的手指在杯子上抓紧了：“什么意思？”  
Lestrade叹气望天，然后瞟了他一眼：“我也说不好，那就好像你在看着他的同时，也在对着所有人宣告说Sherlock是你的。“  
John不禁发出了一声紧张的干笑，“他不是我……我是说，我们没在一起。”  
Lestrade沉默地盯着他看了好一会，“我很抱歉我提起这茬了。”  
John摇摇头，“很抱歉的是我，那只是……”他停下来，反正也不确定他到底要说什么。他们一起沉默了一分钟多钟，Rosie把玩着Lestrade的外套。John深深地呼出一口气，最后开口时有一种奇怪的平静：“我想要我们在一起。” Lestrade叹气时，John又紧张地笑了一下，“但我猜那已经挺明显了吧。”  
Lestrade温和地对他笑，“是啊，可以这么说。”  
John看向Rosie，想知道她长大了会是什么样子，如果她意识到了她会说什么？她的爸爸正绝望地爱着她的……怎么说，叔叔？John深深地叹息，把头埋进手里，“我真他妈的失败。”  
“我可不会那么说，” Lestrade回答，撞了一下他的肩，“我是说，是的，你爱上了Sherlock Holmes而那让人生不如死，但是往别处想想，我觉得那挺奇妙的。”  
John皱眉：“奇妙？”  
“对啊，” Lestrade说道，嘴咧得更开了，“我记着Sherlock第一次把你带去犯罪现场时，你还瘸着，沉默寡言，都不知道自己在那儿干嘛。”  
“那是因为我真的不知道。”John说道，想起那段往事他情不自禁地笑了。  
“你在那里是因为Sherlock在你身上看到了一些特质，这特质一定非常了不起，因为那是我第一次看见他和别人互动是出于他想要那样，真正地想要。” Lestrade闭上眼睛，深深叹息，“我从没见过那样的他，John。”  
John回想起他们相遇的第一个晚上，整个人都颤抖了，那时他多想把Sherlock推到最近的墙上吻得他喘不过气。他现在有时依然想知道，如果他那么做了，也许一切因此改变，也许Sherlock就不会在楼顶纵身一跃……“那是太久以前了，Greg，”他再次叹道，“在那之后……发生了太多太多。”  
Lestrade耸肩，“也许吧。我双手赞成你俩真心得好好谈谈，但我才不会说全盘放弃就是最容易的选择。”  
John看向他：“说得轻巧。”  
“John，” Lestrade说道，突然严肃起来，“我不能告诉你怎么做，就像我不能命令Sherlock做任何事情一样，但是请问你自己一个问题：你们本可以成为什么，而那值不值得你放手一搏？”  
当然该死的值得了，John在心里答道。“如果我们现在的关系也失去了怎么办？”他反问。  
Lestrade没有马上回答，认真地看了他好一会，然后用几近耳语的声音说道：“我观察到的可不只是你，John。”  
“你什么意……哦。“John想问个究竟，想要Lestrade说出他从Sherlock眼中到底看到了什么，但是他知道不会得到答案。“你……”他开口，又停住。  
“我该走了，”Lestrade说道，“我总得回去工作嘛。”他站起来，伸了伸懒腰，然后看向John：“你应该和他谈谈心，John。真的。”  
John点点头，突然发觉自己难以呼吸。Lestrade笑了，弯腰轻抚过Rosie的头发，轻声和她告别。John没回答，盯着前方的虚空，想着自己到底应该做什么。和他谈心。他到底要怎么做？  
Rosie过来扯了几下他的腿，举起胳膊引起他的注意。“好吧宝贝儿，”他微笑，抱起了她然后收起了她所有的玩具。“我们回家。”  
他不紧不慢地走回贝克街，在Sherlock最喜欢的中餐馆前停下并买了一些晚饭要喝的汤。他不会听凭Sherlock又不吃晚饭，尽管Sherlock得自己学着不饿着自己。他还会想办法让他今晚睡上觉。Rosie在他怀里大笑，他再次深深地叹了口气，“继续笑吧，年轻的女士，你显然从没见识过缺乏睡眠的Sherlock是什么样。”  
Rosie完全无视了他，试着去揪他肩膀上貌似是一根头发的东西，John笑了，凑近吻了她一下。当221B映入眼帘时，她开始在他怀里扭动。John关门落锁，准备迎接一个他答应过的有趣夜晚。公寓很安静，简直过于安静了，他赶快跑上楼。他打开门之后放下Rosie，当他的视线捕捉到坐在椅子里的Sherlock时松了一口气。  
John关门时他抬起眼，用视线把他定在原地。John艰难地吞咽了一下，“一切都还好吗？” Sherlock没动，几不可闻地点点头，不过John看懂了。好吧，Sherlock显然只是在生闷气。“我跟Lestrade见了一面，”他说道，在Sherlock在他脸上读出过多信息之前强迫自己走进厨房。“还买了些今晚喝的汤。”  
当Sherlock的本子落在厨房的桌子上时他惊得一跳。John转身看到Sherlock坐回扶手椅，朝笔记本点了点头。John缓缓拿起它，  
我不饿。  
John叹气，“你必须吃东西，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock抓起笔：我必须专注于案子。其他的只是运输管道。  
“别扯了，”John说道，“很久之前我就不再相信这个谎言了，你知道。” Sherlock叹气。“我很担心你。”  
为什么？我没事。  
“很显然你不是，”John回答，把Rosie的瓶子递给她。“我知道你现在很疼但……”  
Sherlock用一个呻吟打断了他，快快地写着什么，那不疼了，John。我只是很无聊。  
John摇摇头，轻轻笑了，“再过三天就好。”  
你能把它拆下来。绷带。  
“我不会那么做，不，“John回答。“而且如果它不疼了，你就绝对没有理由不睡觉了。”  
案子，Sherlock写下并锐利地看了他一眼。  
“这理由可不充足，”John回答。在Sherlock抗议之前他转过身背对他，走向微波炉加热汤，“你今晚得吃饭，Sherlock Holmes，也要睡觉。”他又听到一声咕哝，紧接着是一声叹气以及熟悉的笔在纸上滑动的声音。Sherlock起身，把笔记本放置在John手边。  
我睡不着，John。  
John的呼吸卡住了几秒，他缓缓地抬头重新看向站在他旁边的Sherlock。Sherlock没在看着他，他的眼睛盯着他刚写下的内容，John想把他的脸埋进他的脖子吸入他的气息。他想问为什么，想告诉他那没关系，自从那个他们睡在一起的夜晚之后他就睡不好觉了。  
“你说它不疼了，”John呼出一口气。  
Sherlock耸肩，不肯看他，John舔舔嘴唇。如果不是因为案子，不是因为疼痛……  
“你是说——”他开口，却发现说出完整的句子。Sherlock还是没在看他。“我可以——”John又试了一次，但是微波炉响了，让他俩都吃了一惊。John清清嗓子，“晚饭好了。”  
Sherlock瞟向他，有那么一会，他们的目光缠在一处。我可以再帮你一次，John心想。我可以跟你一起躺下，让你轻松地闭上眼睛忘却其他所有。Sherlock倾身，离得那么近，John骤然吸了口气，手足无措，但之后Sherlock又抓起他的本子，抽身离开。看在上帝的份上，冷静点，Watson。  
John强迫自己动起来，他把汤从微波炉里拿出来放在桌子上。他去给Sherlock拿了一根吸管，以及两个碗。当他坐下时，Sherlock的笔记本重新出现在桌子上。  
是的，我想要那样。  
John目光闪闪发亮地望向他，疑惑肯定已经浮现在自己脸上，Sherlock没有转开眼。他们盯着彼此许久，纹丝不动，一言不发，但John却觉得仿佛他们已经说出了比这几个月说的都要多的千言万语。他不确定他们要这样凝视彼此多久，但Rosie又开始引起他们的注意时，John又过了几秒钟才把视线从Sherlock眼睛里移开。他迅速把她安置好，在为她准备睡觉之前和她玩了几分钟。他的目光偶然瞥到Sherlock正迅速地喝汤时，他微笑起来，他很快搞定了自己的那份晚餐，忽然迫切地想睡觉。  
“我去给她洗个澡然后我们就能……”他清清嗓子，“我们就能准备去床上了。” Sherlock推开他的碗，站起身把Rosie抱到怀里，朝浴室点了点头。“行，好吧，”John笑着看他俩消失在浴室里。  
天哪，看看你对我做了什么，Sherlock Holmes。  
他一边试着让自己忙起来，一边听着Rosie在隔壁大笑的声音，加上Sherlock几句哼哼声。他慢慢地洗着碗，想着Sherlock今晚会喜欢睡在哪里。Sherlock的卧室看上去是个最合理的选择，Rosie可以睡他的。John闭上眼睛，深深地呼气，努力不让自己笑得像个傻瓜。是的，他要睡在Sherlock的床上了，而且没错，也许，这就是某些事情的开端，但他必须得控制好。  
“耶稣啊，”他在心里咒骂，仿佛感觉到极暖的热流涌向四肢百骸。  
Sherlock的脚步声让他回过神来，John转身走向他们。Rosie笑得嘴咧得大大的，一只手攥着Sherlock的西装。John温柔地亲吻她，他的脸颊拂过Sherlock的下巴。“晚安，亲爱的。”他对她耳语。  
他直起身时Sherlock正看着他，John对他笑了，“我去准备一下。你把她安顿好？” Sherlock点点头。某一瞬间，John确定Sherlock要不顾脸上的绷带说点什么，但他在最后点了下头走开。  
John冲了个澡，换上睡衣并刷了牙。Sherlock在他离开浴室时走下楼来，John在门框处停下脚步。“我在里面等你？”他问，对着Sherlock的卧室点头。Sherlock哼哼了一声，那声音低沉磁性，而John用了所有自制力不要闭上眼睛靠向他。反之，他快速地走开了，拉上窗帘，当淋浴的声音充斥在房间里时他在Sherlock卧室来回踱步。他不能去想Sherlock在浴室里，不是现在，绝对不要。现在这个时候不能把事情搞砸，不能仅仅因为他身体的每一寸都渴望贴紧Sherlock。  
当哗哗的水声停下时，John定住了。他不能只是站在这里。他看向他的四周，绝望地想要做点什么，然后几乎把自己扔到床垫上。他拿起手机，打开邮件试图稳定他的呼吸。又过了一会Sherlock走进房间，然后John缓慢地抬起眼睛看向他。操，他真美。John迅速移开目光，自己一定脸红得像个该死的青少年，他听着Sherlock向床走来。他在那儿站了一两秒，然后滑进被子躺在John身边。John轻浅地呼气，把手机放到一边，仰躺下来。  
Sherlock发出一个安逸的声音，然后关上了灯，忽然之间，John的呼吸仿佛停滞了。他等待着，不确定在等什么，在Sherlock的脚在被子底下撞上他的时，他险些惊呼了一声。慢慢地，John的脸转向他，翻过身面对着他，发现Sherlock也做了同样的事。他们盯着彼此，John让他的眼睛描摹着Sherlock脸上的每一寸，他舔着自己嘴唇时目光逡巡在Sherlock唇上。Sherlock的呼吸卡住了，John抬眼看他。  
“Lestrade和我谈到了我们的第一个案子，”他意识到自己说着，那些词句如同有了自我意识一般自动拼出来。Sherlock皱了一会眉毛，John莞尔。“他问我记不记得自己当时是怎么样的。” Sherlock的视线落向他的肩膀，在重新移上来之前往更低的地方看了看。他发出一个疑问的语调，动了动嘴唇却没有吐出一个字。“我告诉他我记得，当然，”John继续说道，声音变得低沉。“我怎么会忘呢。我那时如此孤独，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock挪近了些，又发出一个声音，几近悲伤，John轻轻笑了，“但是你看出来了，不是吗？你看到当时的我破碎不堪，并且决定拯救我。”  
Sherlock安静了一会，然后缓慢地点头，一只手伸向他，碰到了他的前臂。当Sherlock的手指开始在他皮肤上敲打时John低头看去，摩尔斯电码。John笑了，专注于理解这条无声的信息。  
你也一样。  
John皱眉。Sherlock的手指又敲出一条电码。  
拯救了我。  
John凝视着他，深深地呼吸着，感觉到Sherlock的手向下滑去，抓住了他的。缓慢地，John让自己把他俩的手指缠绕在一起，Sherlock把他们相握的手举到他的脸旁，随后到了发边。他眼中无声的疑问让John心跳加速了一点。“像这样？”他耳语道，Sherlock摇摇头，又看了他一秒，然后翻了个身背对他，松开了他的手。John挪近了些，他的胸膛几乎要顶上Sherlock的后背，让他的手指里里外外在柔软的发卷中滑动。他听着Sherlock的呼吸声，那个舒适安详的声音让John微笑了，他开始缓缓地按摩他的头皮。Sherlock哆嗦起来，迎向John的触摸，John拼命忍着不去亲吻Sherlock的颈背。  
他不确定他让手指来回滑动了多久，感觉到Sherlock越来越放松。当John意识到自己也在缓缓进入梦乡时，他让手指慢慢从Sherlock头上滑下，到脖子，胳膊，然后停在那里。Sherlock困倦地哼哼着，向后靠去直到紧贴着他，John一只手游走着环住了他的腰。他闭上眼睛，微笑着，任凭Sherlock的气味充斥他的大脑，他喃喃道，“如果我在那最初的第一个晚上吻了你会有什么不同吗？”  
他只来得及感到Sherlock的手紧紧握了一下他的，就进入了梦乡。


	4. Chapter 4

John在一片温暖中醒来。  
他只用了几秒就想起来他是在哪儿，然后他懒洋洋地笑着，圈紧了Sherlock的腰。他现在躺仰着，Sherlock的脑袋枕在他脖子里，鼻子挨蹭着他，他们的腿互相交缠。John闭上眼睛，放肆地吸进Sherlock的气息，把鼻子埋进那些可爱诱人的发卷里，让那熟悉至极的味道安抚他砰砰跳动的心。他任凭感情淹没了他，是的，他在Sherlock的床上；是的，他在紧紧拥着他。John抑制住大笑的冲动，他的一只手顺着Sherlock的后背滑下并停在那。他知道他不得不作出解释，正视昨晚他呢喃着问出那个问题的后果，但不知怎的，他不为这个慌张。  
他知道他应该慌的，毕竟他这么多年将一切深藏于心，终于有吐露的机会应该让他害怕的。Sherlock听见了，这是板上钉钉的事。如果他四天前那次安静的表白还能不了了之，那么John很清楚，这次他无法再逃避了。但是没关系。他会告诉Sherlock的。他会告诉他，在他们相遇的那个夜晚，他有多么想吻他。他会告诉他，所有那些他希望有足够勇气的时刻，他多么想把他们的嘴唇压在一起。他会告诉他，一如既往，他现在多么想亲吻他，尝遍他的味道。那没关系，因为他绝望地爱上了他，这个正在睡在他怀里的、无比出色的男人，此时此刻他开始真的真的幸福起来。  
Rosie的第一阵哭声从楼上传来，那让Sherlock在他怀中动了一下，John在他发间露出笑容。他没有松手，现在还不能。他不想在Sherlock醒过来之前脱身，不想让他在一张空荡荡的床上醒来。他等了一秒，两秒，三秒，然后Sherlock开始意识到他是在哪儿醒过来的。John抑制住笑意，缓慢地呼气，而Sherlock拉开身子好抬头看他。他们一言不发，眼神胶着，呼吸交织在一起。John感觉他的嘴唇弯成一个更大的笑容，Sherlock闭上眼睛，用他的鼻子刷过John的下颌。  
“早安，”John呢喃道，鼓起勇气倾身在Sherlock眉毛上印下一个吻。  
Sherlock逸出一个安静的声音，像是一声呜咽，John的眼睛颤动着闭上。老天啊，他多希望他能留在这里呆上好几个小时。又一声大哭从楼上传来，催着他俩重新推开彼此，既然Sherlock依旧闭着眼睛，John想把这珍贵的一刻铭刻在记忆里再放开他。“我一会就回来，”他轻声说，然后看着Sherlock滚到他自己的那侧去，眼睛重新睁开。John的手够到他，拂去了前额的一个发卷。“好吗？”  
Sherlock迅速点头，John微笑了，然后起了床，走出屋子时感到Sherlock的视线一直黏在他身上。他赶紧到了Rosie那儿，向她问早安并亲了又亲，她不由分说地用玩具撞了几下他的头。他帮她换衣服时Rosie含糊地嘟囔着，他选了Sherlock最爱的那套（即使他从来没说过），然后呢喃着说：“今天会是美好的一天，甜心。”Rosie发出了一个表示同意的动静，指着房门，John笑起来：“是啊，走吧，咱们去找Sherlock。”  
结果Sherlock还在床上，John慢慢地拉开房门，“Sherlock，一切都还好吗？”没有回答，他往里偷看了一眼，发现Sherlock酣睡着，躺在早些时候John睡的那侧床上。John对自己微笑了，把被子拉上来给他妥当地盖好，然后耳语道：“之前就说过你缺乏睡眠。” Sherlock纹丝不动，他的呼吸声在房间里回响，John弯下腰，让嘴唇轻柔地刷过他的太阳穴。“我爱你。”  
他安静地走了出去，关上门，把Rosie带到起居室里，“我们今早在这里吃早餐，”他解释道，“Sherlock需要睡觉。”Rosie眼睛睁得大大地望着他，肯定马上就想要她的奶瓶了，John坐到沙发上，把奶瓶递给她。他静静地看着她喝，她的眼睛扇动着又闭上了，不一会John就成了公寓里唯一一个醒着的人。他把Rosie抱回到她的床上，知道她过不了多久就会起床的，然后他继续换衣服。他尽力不发出任何声响，但是当他听到他手机在楼下响起时，John十分确定他从来没有用这么快的速度冲下楼。  
他逼着自己别表现得像个青少年，作了个深呼吸，然后够到他的手机并瞥了一眼屏幕，上面是Sherlock的名字。  
回复/ 08:04  
John？SH  
John坐到沙发上，快速地打字。  
发送/ 08:04  
恩？  
回复/ 08:05  
你昨天问了我一件事。SH  
John吞咽了一下，突然感到嘴唇发干。  
发送/ 08:05  
是的，没错。  
回复/ 08:06  
我有一个答案给你。SH  
发送/ 08:06  
是什么？  
等待Sherlock下一条短信时间似乎拉伸至无限长，John逐渐开始失去理智。他手机铃响起的时候他差不多是跳了起来，然后几乎急忙镇静下来去看Sherlock的回复。“基督啊，放松点，”他喃喃道。  
回复/ 08:09  
是的。一切会变得不同。SH  
John舔舔嘴唇，谨慎地打字，  
发送/ 08:10  
是好的那种“不同”吗？  
另一个无限长的时间过去了。  
回复/ 08:12  
显而易见，是的。SH  
John准备回复，肯定会说出一些蠢话，会让Sherlock翻个白眼来纠正他的那种，然后手机在他手中响了，是Lestrade。John赶紧接起来，尽力让自己的声音听上去自然些。  
“Greg？”  
Lestrade放松的叹息道，“John，谢天谢地，至少你接了！我需要你们俩来苏格兰场，快！”  
John皱眉，“怎么回事？”  
“那个打了一拳Sherlock的男人，”Lestrade回答说，“那个首要嫌疑人，我们刚刚在监控里抓到他了。我们得快点，赶在他再失踪之前。”  
John已经向Sherlock卧室走去，“我们一会就到，给我们十五分钟。”  
“好的，快点。”  
John很快挂了电话，敲了Sherlock的房门并缓缓推开它。Sherlock正在床上坐着，有什么明亮而脆弱的东西在他眼里闪动，John恨自己走进这个屋子的原因竟不是为了来告诉他，他有多么才华横溢，耀眼无比，美丽非凡。Sherlock只用了一秒就察觉出有事情不对劲，他扬起一边眉毛，整个气氛都变了。  
“Lestrade打了电话，”John迅速说道，“他们找到你的嫌疑人了，但我们得快点。”  
Sherlock点头，已经下床走向衣柜。John难以自持地看着他，当他开始脱衣服时，John默默咒骂着退出屋子关上门。他上楼去自己房间抓起了枪，没有叫醒Rosie，然后迅速下楼去了221A。Mrs. Hudson马上安抚他说，他们走后她会照看好Rosie，他无须担心。  
“小心点，”她脸上挂着一个忧心忡忡的微笑说，“别惹太多麻烦。”  
“我们不会的，”John安抚她，“再次谢谢您。”  
John回到楼上时，Sherlock已经穿上了大衣，他们快速交换了一个眼神。John还对Sherlock的身体贴着他的的感觉有着鲜活的记忆，他默默地清了清嗓子。晚些时候他们可以谈谈，恩，其实是“讨论”一下这个。我不会放弃这件刚刚生根发芽的事，Sherlock。  
一声咕哝使John抬头看去，发现Sherlock的眼睛正盯着他，脸上无声地写满了疑问。他摇摇头笑了，“准备好了？” Sherlock点点头，John的心跳有些许的加快，然后跟着他下了楼。  
不知怎的，出租车司机载他们去苏格兰场的时间比往常快上许多，Sherlock已经出了车门开始奔跑，给留下John一丁点的时间付车费。Lestrade，当然了，已经在等着他们。  
“四十分钟之前他被看到从一个银行里走出来，”他们走近时他解释说。“我两个手下当时在附近并跟踪了他，但是他发现他们只是时间问题。”  
Sherlock哼哼，掏出笔记本在上面快速写着。  
他可能有武器。你带着你的枪了吗？  
John瞟了一眼Lestrade然后点点头。探长知道枪的事，或者John认为他知道，然而一个不争的事实是，Lestrade作为警察如果被他上级发现他知道这事儿，他会有不小的麻烦。Sherlock似乎不在意，已经朝门的方向打手势，在Lestrade说他们得等等Sally时翻了个白眼。John试着平复呼吸，不让肾上腺素占据并支配他。他需要集中注意力，需要确保那个男人不会再靠近Sherlock。  
Sherlock的另一个大声的呻吟让他笑出声，并成功获得一个白眼。“抱歉，”John迅速道歉，“但我永远习惯不了你那样的呻吟。” Sherlock又翻翻眼睛，这次不耐烦地哼出声，这倒是一个John可以习惯的声音。  
“我在这，来了，”Sally一边跑向他们一边说，“Miller说他在一家咖啡店停下了，我们十分钟可以到那里。”  
“那我们走吧，“Lestrade很快答道并朝门走去。  
他们钻进Lestrade的警车时Sherlock没有抗议，John微笑着坐在他身边。Sherlock马上掏出手机，John等了一秒以为他在给自己发短信，但很快发现Sherlock显然在浏览网页。John放任自己盯着他，就一小会，仅仅因为他能。老天，他真美，他抑制不住地想着，无法从Sherlock的侧脸上移开视线。他依旧能想起那些发卷贴着他脸颊的触感，他不得不闭上眼睛，以防自己伸出手，让手指回到Sherlock的头发里伸展开。他想知道今晚他们会不会还睡在同一张床上，Sherlock会不会主动相邀，或者是自己提出。Sherlock最近睡了不少觉，准确地说是自从他被打一拳之后，那么至少接下来的三天他非常可能拒绝睡眠。John几乎能听到他所有的争论，每一种无可辩驳以致于他的医学观点也奈何不了。  
他强迫自己睁开眼睛，掏出自己的手机跟Mrs Hudson确认Rosie一切都还好。她立刻就回复了，告诉他Rosie在他们离开几分钟后醒了，但她完全没问题。John回了短信，并捕捉到Sherlock疑问的视线。John对他微笑，轻轻地点头，Sherlock也弯起嘴角回给他一个点头。如此美丽，John发现自己又这样想，并决定这次不再掩饰。他把整个面孔展示给Sherlock，让他看到他是什么感觉，此时此刻在汽车后座上，与这个无与伦比的男人坐在一起是什么感觉。Sherlock一直凝视着他，脸颊泛起了红晕，John忍住了抚上去的冲动。他舔舔嘴唇，想说点什么，想将溢满他四肢百骸的温暖付诸言语，但Sherlock盯着他胸膛上方的某一点看，握着手机的手滑到车座上歇在两人之间。  
John缓慢地呼气，抬眼一瞥前座上的Lestrade，但这位探长的注意力似乎被交通状况完全吸引了，就算如此，他有什么可忧虑的呢？John不禁绽放一个大大的笑容，任凭自己的手滑得更近，握住了Sherlock的，慢慢地让他们十指交缠，并听见Sherlock叹息出声。他们一言不发，没有吐露一个字，甚至连喘息声都几不可闻，他们保持这样很久，仅仅凝视着他们互相交握的手。Sherlock主动开始用拇指轻抚John的手心，John不得不克制住颤抖。他抬眼看向他，希望他能让Sherlock懂得，曾有多少次在结束一个长长的案子后，当肾上腺素混合着睡意时，他想去牵他的手，却从未勇于付诸行动。  
Lestrade清了清嗓子，John才意识到已经停车了。Sherlock重新看向他，眼中再一次写满了问题，John在放开他之前捏了捏他的手，然后打开了门。Sherlock已经埋头在手机上，这次短信是发给Lestrade，当探长重重地叹了口气时John没忍住大笑出来。  
“你不能就直接跑远去单打独斗，Sherlock，“Lestrade说道，从他手机上抬起头。  
“他当然不可以。”John补充强调着，皱起眉毛。  
Lestrade的短信铃再次响起。“就算那能更快抓住他也不行。”  
John朝Sherlock的方向迈了一步，“你不许独自去追他，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock翻翻眼睛，把手机放回大衣兜里，朝那个嫌烦疑似所在的建筑物点了点头。他们行动得十分迅速，眼睛高效地搜寻着四周，当Sherlock开始顺着一条走廊飞奔而去时，John急速跟上。他掏出枪，看见Lestrade做了同样的事，他们都瞪大眼睛跟在Sherlock后面。Sherlock突然停下，看见走廊在前方形成岔路，然后转过头，表情坚定地看着他们俩。  
“不行”，John马上说。  
Sherlock又翻了翻眼睛，朝摆他们面前的两条路比划着，然后轻敲他的手腕。快。  
“我跟他去，”Lestrade说。他看向Sherlock，“哪个方向你最有把握？” Sherlock指向右边的走廊。Lestrade又看向他，John摇摇头刚准备反对。“不行，我得跟你一起。如果你朝嫌犯开了枪，我们就完蛋了。”  
John叹气，恨Lestrade的话如此有道理。“好吧，”他叹了口气然后走近Sherlock。“你不准干任何傻事儿，明白吗？”  
Sherlock点头，他的手捏住John的外套并使劲扯了一下。John明白了他的意思，读懂了Sherlock眼里的担忧，并点点头。“好的。小心点。”  
Lestrade低头看他自己的鞋，并再次清清喉咙，John没错过他俩最后分开时他快速的一瞥。Sherlock朝右边的走廊飞奔而去，John看着他们离开，胸中拧起了一个结，然后跑向自己那条路。他可能根本不会遇到那个嫌犯，但他还是把枪拿在手中以防万一。他检查了每一道门，每一个角落和窗户，但当他到达建筑物的尽端时，他无法克制心中那极小的失望。他更希望自己已经找到他，确保此时Sherlock是安全的。他叹了口气，急忙转身去找Sherlock和Lestrade。  
一声枪响在走廊里回荡了好一会，子弹擦过John的右耳，震惊让他向后倒下。他不确定自己如何还能把枪握在手中，或者在天旋地转时他怎么还能清醒地思考，但当那个男人走上前来想要结果了他时，John抬起胳膊瞄准了他的肩膀。第二声枪响让他的心跳漏了一拍，在极短的一瞬间，他不知道是谁先开的枪。嫌犯在疼痛中惨叫出声，他的枪掉落到地上，John把它远远推开，强迫自己重新站起并把那人抵在最近的墙上。他气喘吁吁，肾上腺素在他血管里奔腾翻涌，当听见脚步声越来越近时，他允许自己缓缓地呼出气。  
他没事。  
Sherlock没事。  
一切都好。  
“John！”  
John听到那声音时大脑一阵眩晕，当认出那是Sherlock时心跳加快了一点，他发现自己咯咯笑得像个傻瓜。当Sherlock足够近时他几乎是整个人垮在John身上，他们全身紧贴，John放开了那个嫌犯。Lestrade很快接手了他的位置，但John的注意力已经完全不在那另外两人身上了。他将双臂环住Sherlock的腰将他抱紧，任他把脸埋进他的脖子。他能感觉到Sherlock的双手攥紧了他的外套，他的呼吸炙热而急促地喷在他皮肤上，John缓缓用手在他后背上下摩挲，“我没事，“他呢喃着。“我没事。” Sherlock发出一个绝望的声音，低低地在他喉间滚动，John把他抱得更紧。“他打偏了，我没事。”  
Sherlock大声呼出一口气，没动弹，John不确定他还能不能放手了。他微笑着用鼻子拂过他的发卷，“你刚才说话了，”他有些被逗乐了似地说道，感觉Sherlock耸了耸肩。“你知道你不应该，对吗？”  
Sherlock再次耸肩，哼哼着什么并轻轻发抖。  
“你没事吧？”Lestrade问，John才想起他们两个并非独处。  
“没事，”他回答，依然抱着Sherlock。“子弹只是擦过了我的耳朵。”  
Sherlock突然抽身，抓住John的手拖他离开。  
“Sherlock，你——”  
“没事儿，走吧，”Lestrade打断他。“反正他看起来也要走了，所以……只要记得晚些时候来苏格兰场作证词就好。”  
John点头，“好的，”他答应了下来，并感到Sherlock手上拉得更用力。John任由他领他俩出去并叫了辆出租。Sherlock回家的一路上都没有松开手，比以往坐得更近，并紧紧握着他的手。John毫无怨言。他理解，不仅仅是理解而已，如果Sherlock需要安下心来，他不会拒绝。他慢慢抚过Sherlock的手腕，希望能让他平静。当他们在221B的门前停下，Sherlock不像几分钟前看起来那么绝望了。他抬头看John付了车费，当John捏了捏他的手时，他准备松手好出车门，“这边，”John朝着他那侧的门点头说，于是他俩从车里出来并且一直没有松手。  
在他们关上前门时，Mrs Hudson在他俩后面探出头，但Sherlock依然牵着John的手一路上楼去。“你可以再照顾一会儿Rosie吗？”John赶紧问道，他在消失在楼上之前看到她点头了。Sherlock几乎是撞开门，径直走向沙发并推着John让他仰躺在上面。“你干什么呢？”John温柔地问他，抬头对他微笑。  
Sherlock呻吟，脱掉大衣然后比划着让John也这么做。当两件衣服都落到地板上，Sherlock爬到了他身上。John大笑，强迫自己不动，直到Sherlock带着他俩翻了个个，很快他们胸膛相贴，Sherlock的头埋进John的脖子里，他们的手又重新找到彼此。John静默了很久，任Sherlock的手指在他脉搏上来回摩挲。  
“我没事，”他再次轻柔地吐息。  
Sherlock哼出声，声音过于安静了。  
“你知道，”John微笑，“你最近其实睡了很多觉吧。”  
Sherlock咕哝着，但John能感觉到他抵着他的脖子微笑了。“我喜欢睡着的Sherlock，”John继续说，把他空闲的一只手滑下他的后背。Sherlock挨得更近了，他的嘴唇刷过他的皮肤。“我喜欢与你亲近，就像这样，”他继续说道，呢喃着那些不知道能否说出口的话语。“仿佛我们的身体正缓慢地融为一体，每一部分的你都锚住了每一部分的我。”  
Sherlock哼哼着，这次更加微弱，John把头转过足够的角度来亲吻他的太阳穴，“我在胡说八道，抱歉。”  
Sherlock缓慢地摇头，发出一个抗议的动静，然后挤得甚至更近了，如果还可能更近的话。John微笑，有千言万语想说出口，却知道不行，不是现在。他想要、需要Sherlock完全清醒时，以便他说的每个字、所有话都能被理解和讨论。我们还有太多需要交流的，John在Sherlock缓缓贴着他沉入梦乡时想着，而我要告诉你一切，Sherlock。  
他不确定他维持了这个姿势多久，感受着Sherlock的胸膛抵着他规律地起伏。Mrs Hudson轻轻地敲门，John在她走进来时保持一动不动，“Rosie怎么样？”他轻声问道。  
“很好，别担心亲爱的，”她微笑，低头看向Sherlock。“他还好吗？”  
“好着呢，”John回答，“我猜他只是累了。”  
她点头，“那就好，我得说他就是缺乏睡眠。”  
John没告诉她他最近其实睡了很多觉，看到了盘旋在她眼中的无声疑问。她没过一会就问了出来，指着他们俩，“John，这是我想的那样吗？”  
John的微笑更大了，“答案可能就是，yes。”


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock惊了一跳醒过来，他的手揪紧了John的衬衫，呼吸粗重。John立刻将一只手置于他脑后，抬起他的头直到能看着他，笑着。“嘿，”他轻声说道，空闲的那只手捧上Sherlock的脸，拇指缓缓地抚摸他的脸颊。  
Sherlock的眼睛大大地睁着，扫视着他的脸，在John反应过来之前，他重新把脸拱进他脖子里，嘴唇就压在脉搏点上。John呼吸一滞，全身都因Sherlock原地不动的嘴唇而颤抖，这感觉如同一场暴风雨在血管里涌动。他舔舔嘴唇，记起了如何呼吸，按在Sherlock后颈上的手稍稍施了一点压力。“我没事，”他呢喃着，对Sherlock梦到了什么一清二楚。“我没事。”  
Sherlock轻轻地哽咽着，嘴唇依然抵着John的皮肤。  
“我们没事，”John听到自己说。“我们回家了，我们属于这里，我们一起。”他闭上眼睛，意识到自己听起来傻兮兮的，但他并不介意。他想要告诉Sherlock所有这些，想要为他写下诗篇，不管Sherlock对那有何看法。他想要告诉他此刻他感到多么幸运，他们两个像这样紧挨在一起。“我就在这儿，”他继续说道，尽他所有来让Sherlock安心。  
Sherlock重重地呼气，温暖的气息喷在John脖子上，然后拉开一点距离抬起头看他。John不发一言，微笑着看他，而Sherlock的嘴唇也相应地弯成一个笑容。他的绷带让他看上去依旧脆弱，John强迫自己不要吻他，就在这儿，就是现在。  
“好些了？”他轻轻问道，Sherlock缓缓地点头，目光依旧在他脸上逡巡着，但已不再那么担惊受怕。“睡够了？”John带着戏谑的微笑问他，Sherlock翻了个白眼，重新把头抵上他胸前。  
他们几分钟都没有动，唯有一起沉浸于这安静而缱绻的一刻，接受了这个简单而令人透不过气的事实——他们可以这样做了。John把Sherlock抱得更紧，把头埋进他的卷发深深地吸气，“我得去接Rosie了，”他叹了口气说道。“Mrs Hudson照顾了她一整天，她现在肯定累坏了。”  
Sherlock嗯了一声，也叹了口气，但还是放开了手。他翻了个身用后背顶着沙发，John让自己多呆了一秒才站起身。“你今晚吃东西吗？”他笑着问，Sherlock嗯了一下表示同意。“我来做那个你很喜欢的汤。”  
Sherlock懒散地哼哼着，眼睛再次扑闪着闭上，整个身体松懈下来。John又看了他一分多钟，抵抗着那股重新躺下来并吻遍Sherlock每一寸肌肤的欲望，然后总算朝门走去，嘴上挂着一个止不住的微笑。  
Rosie用张开的双臂和大声的咿呀迎接了他，他很快把她抱起来，“你好啊甜心，今天怎么样啊？”Rosie盯了他长长的一秒，然后把她的玩具拍到他胸前——这是最近她表达自己的惯常方式。“很高兴听你说你过得不错！”  
“哦John，”Mrs Hudson笑着叹气，“我早些时候没法说什么，但我真的太为你们俩高兴了。”  
John把笑容藏进Rosie头发里，“谢谢你，Mrs Hudson。”  
她摇摇头，举起了双手，“我发誓，我之前以为等你们弄明白彼此感情的时候我已经不在人世了。”  
“别那么说啊，”John答道。  
她冲他微笑，拍拍他的肩膀，“我真的很高兴，亲爱的。”  
John任自己整个人陷入沾沾自喜，他终于、终于有望跨过那条界限。他知道他大概笑得像个十足的傻瓜，不过管他呢。Sherlock Holmes，这个耀眼的、惊人地美丽的、彻底疯狂的Sherlock Holmes正在楼上等着他，在他们依偎在一起几小时后脸上依旧带着红晕、身体依旧暖暖和和，John随时可以爬上楼再次汲取那份温暖。  
“瞧瞧你啊，”Mrs Hudson大笑着，整个脸上洋溢着快乐。“快回他身边去吧。”  
“我……”John开口，但找不到任何理由跟他们的房东太太多待一会。“我是该上去，好吧。再次谢谢您今天照顾Rosie。”  
“别客气，亲爱的，”她笑了，“别再犹豫了，好吗？”  
John点点头，早已走向门口，Rosie在他们上楼时欢快地嘟哝着。Sherlock不在沙发上了，John听见厕所里传来水声，大概在洗手。John瞟了一眼钟表，“看来是你的晚餐时间啦。”  
Rosie把她的玩具在他肩膀上挤压着，手指向厨房，“Da！”  
“是啊是啊，”John微笑，“晚餐时间。”  
他肩上的轻拍让John惊了一跳，他转过身发现Sherlock在他身后。好吗？他无声地问道，Sherlock很快点点头。他看向Rosie又看向桌子，朝她坐的椅子比划着。“你想来？” Sherlock又点点头，John伸手将Rosie递向他，她马上伸出手臂要抱抱。“我去给她热牛奶。”  
他们按部就班地做了一会熟悉的事情，John开始想他做了什么好事才赢得了这一刻，这一切。Rosie在Sherlock的臂弯中，一边仰视着他一边慢慢喝着牛奶，一只手抓着Sherlock的西服翻领。Sherlock，视线在Rosie的脸上徘徊着，一个小小的、发自内心的笑容挂在他嘴上，目光时不时地瞥向John。  
这是我的家人。  
他强迫自己注意力集中于他正做的汤，转身背对着他俩，但听着每一声Rosie或是Sherlock发出的低低的声音。John对自己微笑着，试着想象Rosie开始会说话了是什么样子，她会对他们说什么，她都会对什么感兴趣。Sherlock必定会教她一个幼儿应该学的所有正确、常用的字词，很可能Rosie会喜欢。就像John坚定不移地会喜欢一样。  
一个大声的哼哼让他回过神来，John转过身，“喝完了？” Sherlock点点头，把瓶子放在桌子上，把Rosie在胸前搂紧。“你想给她洗澡吗？”John问道，而Sherlock已经站起来，表示同意地嗯了一声。“快一些，晚餐十分钟就好了。”John看着他们离开，沉思着靠向厨房柜台。他能隔着一堵墙听到他俩，过了一秒他奇怪自己为什么还站在这。他关掉煮着汤的炉子，然后走进浴室关上门。  
他不清楚他们在那儿呆了多久，困在温暖惬意的浴室里，但John一点儿也不在意时间。他蹲在Sherlock旁边，两个人和浴缸里的Rosie玩耍着，她不停地用手拍打起水花。John能感觉到Sherlock的大腿紧贴着他的，而每一刻他们都在挤得越来越近，直到他们的身体不分彼此。  
当Rosie被换好睡衣时，John实际上不可能无视旁边Sherlock的存在而迈出一步了。他不发一言，只是当他们准备吃饭时在厨房里一边忙活着，一边享受着他们的手、胸膛、臀部轻轻地擦过。在他们吃饭时他几乎是顺理成章地发现Sherlock的脚在桌下绕着他的，在他们彼此的对视变得太明目张胆时交换了一个了然的眼神和安静的大笑。在所有幻想里，John从未想象过这个，就在这里。是的，他意识到了所有Sherlock从不会展示给世人的方面，但如此温柔、愉快、坦率的Sherlock是一个十足的惊喜。  
于是John发现自己在爱河里坠得更深了一点。  
最终Rosie的嘟哝声打破了环绕在他们之间的沉寂，John看到她貌似在解释着某些至关重要的东西，而Sherlock频频点头，拾起她每一次掉落的玩具。他一直时不时地哼哼着，声音比几天前大，John忽然记起他再有两天就能说话了。Sherlock就要重新开口说话了。神啊，他想死Sherlock的嗓音了，但他的胸中也因这个想法抽紧了。一旦Sherlock能说话了，他便不会罢休，极有可能要谈谈这个星期的事情，精确到每个细节来对它们作出解释。  
我必须在你开口之前告诉你。  
John努力让自己低头看着空荡荡的盘子，默默地呼气，略闭了闭眼睛。今晚。他要今晚告诉他，而两天之后，Sherlock会决定他们俩何去何从。  
有什么东西蹭了蹭John的脚，他抬起头，看到Sherlock忧心忡忡的眼睛正盯着他看。他微笑了，摇摇头扫了一眼Rosie，“你今晚想照顾她吗？”  
Sherlock凝视了他几秒，点点头。  
“我来把这些收拾了，”John示意了一下他们的盘子说。  
Sherlock依旧静止不动，目光再次瞟向他，John读出了他眼里的疑问。他长长地呼出一口气，胸中拧起的结被温暖的感情化解，“是的，我会换好衣服在床上等你。”  
Sherlock冲他微笑起来，一个试探的、充满希望的微笑，让John的心抽痛了一下。他给了Rosie一个晚安吻，然后任Sherlock抱起了她，看着他脸上依旧挂着那个微笑朝楼上走去。John将盘子沉浸到水池里，良久，然后叹了口气。明天再收拾这些吧。此时此刻他只想和Sherlock一起蜷在床上，低语着所有他藏在心中如此之久的话语。他想捕捉Sherlock的呼吸，让他皮肤上的味道包围缠裹住他。他想要吻他，天哪，他想要吻他的全身。他需要吻他，让Sherlock明白他已经为这一时刻等待了多久，日复一日，夜复一夜，他是那么渴望他。  
他努力让自己在浴室里不紧不慢地洗着，享受着淋浴的热水，花了几秒钟在镜子中检查了一下自己。他已不再是曾经的样子了，这一点毋庸置疑。腹部比以前柔软，胸前的毛发多了一点儿，眼睛下方的纹路说明他需要更多睡眠。我现在想要的可不是睡眠，他这样想着，咧嘴笑起来，在无尽的长夜里探索Sherlock的身体的画面充斥了他的头脑。他考虑要不要只穿着内裤上床，但最终还是套上了一件背心。压倒Sherlock不是计划的一部分，而且完全诚实地说，他今晚不想让任何事情发生。Sherlock需要时间。需要时间来思考他们两人的关系，关于在各种意义上他们是什么、他们可以成为什么，而John只想要给他足够的时间。  
房门敲了三下，他跳了起来，清清喉咙，“进来。”  
Sherlock缓缓打开房门，走了进来，他的眼睛立刻就发现了John光着的腿。John尽量不让自己局促不安，深深地呼吸，等着Sherlock彻底完成他的扫视观察。红晕从Sherlock脖子和脸颊升起，他终于肯抬头面对他，之后目光又快速转向浴缸。  
“我在床上等你，”John轻柔地说道，打开毗邻卧室的那扇门，最后一次迎上Sherlock注视，然后任他洗澡去了。  
他听着水流的声音，后来Sherlock走动起来，终于打开了门。他阖上眼睛，给Sherlock足够的隐私来钻进被子，然后没有丝毫犹疑地，握住了他的手。这足以让Sherlock把自己缠裹住他，他的脑袋自动在John的颈窝找好了位置，他们的腿在被子下面交缠。绷带粗糙地蹭着John的皮肤，他禁不住想它很快就要被除去了。他们长久地静默了一阵子，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，当John总算鼓起勇气，对着已经全然放松的Sherlock开了口。  
“Sherlock，”他的声音几近耳语。Sherlock懒懒地哼着，鼻子蹭过John的皮肤。“我没有回复你上一条短信。” Sherlock对此绷紧了，但John缓缓地抚摸着他的后背。“我想现在告诉你，这样好吗？”长长的一秒过后，Sherlock点点头，没有挪开。John阖起眼睛，来吧，这就是了。“在最初的那个晚上，那个你在出租车上演绎我，揭露我最深的家庭秘密的那个晚上，上帝啊Sherlock，我彼时彼地已经爱上你了。你那么美，那般耀眼，那样鲜活，而我恰恰相反。我那时全然没有生活目标，而你立刻就发现了。你只用一个眼神，一个词语就占领了我的整颗心，我再也不知道如何从你身上移开视线。”  
John长长地松了一口气，抚摸Sherlock后背的手停了下来。“我一定是表现得太明显了，我是说，你在Angelo’s一下就看出来了，然后我是那么害怕。因为你当然不会感兴趣了，你怎么可能呢？我那时半死不活，唯有一息尚存，而你是那么该死的精彩绝伦。”  
Sherlock拉开身子去够他放在床头柜的手机，但John阻止了他，“别，拜托，今晚我要告诉所有这些话。我想要给你时间思考这个，两天之后……两天之后，你可以决定我们会变成什么关系。” Sherlock热烈地注视着他。“那……那样好吗？”  
Sherlock抬起一只手滑上他的脖子，拇指摩挲他的下巴点点头。John发出一声放松的叹息。他们保持这样许久，当John设法再次开口时，Sherlock的视线定定地看着他。  
“我那时想吻你，”John悄声说。“在我们跑遍了伦敦之后，当你靠在墙上理顺呼吸时，你看起来更美了。我在那儿就想吻你了，Sherlock。那是我心想的全部，让我的身体抵着你，拉低你的脑袋，把我们的嘴唇压在一起。”  
Sherlock的目光落到他嘴唇上，John下意识舔了舔。“你说那会让事情改变，是好的那种，而我没有一秒不在后悔我没有那么做。因为那会不一样的，不是吗？我们本可以避开那么多伤痛，那么多愤怒与后悔。”  
Sherlock拉起他的手，紧紧地握着，John慢慢地吐着气。  
“可是我没有吻你，Sherlock，而接下来的那五年时间里，我发现自己不停想着吻你，一遍又一遍。见鬼的所有那些时间。我只是看着你然后想着，就是现在了，我现在就该吻他了，可我从来没有。后来……后来……”他发出一个颤抖的呼气，眼睛扑闪着闭上。“然后你离我而去。而我想到的所有，便是如果我吻了你会如何如何改变一切。让你留下来。让你在跳楼之前重新考虑一下。让你信任我。”  
手上紧紧的一捏让John抬起头看向Sherlock，无声的眼泪从他脸上滚落，那让John全身的细胞冻结了。他向前倾去，想也没想就吻上了泪水，嘴唇在Sherlock的脸上辗转了一小会。他能感觉到Sherlock的呼吸吹在他脸上，气息只有一丝激动，感觉却已然令人陶醉。John缓缓退后，保持着近距离对他呢喃着，“然后你回来了。”他微笑起来。“你回来了，Sherlock，而一切变得既难以置信又无比明亮，却也十分痛苦。因为你还是那么美，那么神采飞扬，而且就活生生地在那儿。我再次可以想象亲吻你了，那又成为了可能，而那个想法让我身体的每一寸都疼痛起来。”  
Sherlock喉间发出一个破碎的哽咽，John的嘴唇又碰上他的脸，轻柔地吻着。“我很抱歉。”嘴唇压在了眉毛上。“你回来了，我却没有等你。我搬走了，竭力去开启新的人生。我一次又一次地毁了所有。”他将他们的鼻子蹭在一起，他们的呼吸在嘴唇之间相遇。“我又一次搞砸了，以所有可能的方式伤害了你，就在想象着我们的嘴唇压在一起的时候。”  
他拉开身子之前又在Sherlock脸上吻了一下。  
“我爱你。Sherlock。”  
Sherlock的眼睛猛地睁开，视线在John脸上乱瞟，他粗重的呼吸回响在寂静的房间里。  
“我爱你，”John又说了一次，发出一声轻笑。“我希望我能让你明白有多么爱。我希望我能找到言辞来解释清楚我想要的唯有全部的你。这是我脑中全部的画面，Sherlock，我们两个在这张床上，共度余生。每个夜晚，在你怀中睡去，并确信我醒来时还能看到你。我想看着你和Rosie玩，直到她长大成人告诉我们行行好躲远点放过她一秒钟。我想要随时随地吻你，而不需多加思考。”  
Sherlock的整个身体都在抖动，他的手依然紧紧抓着John的，John再次倾身用嘴唇蹭上Sherlock的颧骨。“我们俩。这是所有我想要的。如果你要我，我就要在你拆绷带的那一刻开始吻你，永远都不停下。”  
Sherlock蓦地动了，把他们交握的手按上他砰砰跳动的心，John注视着他们的手放在那儿，几乎无法呼吸。  
“Sherlock，”他低声说，不确定此刻还能说出什么话让自己显得不像个白痴。他们的手还按在Sherlock胸前，他又重新拱上前，呼吸重重地落在John脖子上。“我爱你，”John在漆黑的屋子里呢喃着，将一个意味更多的承诺印上他，随后任睡意席卷了自己。


	6. Chapter 6

John独自醒来。  
他尚未睁眼，翻身滚到Sherlock睡的那侧。他的鼻子立刻找到了枕头，吸进Sherlock余留下的气味，将笑容藏进柔软的织物中。晕晕乎乎的。这正是他此刻的感受，他发现自己并不介意。他得以享受这份令人窒息的快乐。他告诉Sherlock了，他让那些话语自口中倾泻而出，灌进Sherlock的耳朵，Sherlock听了。他没有跑掉，没有推开他，没有退缩。他留了下来，一边听他说话一边抱着他。所以，是的，John的整个身体都散发着温暖明亮的快乐，而这只是刚刚开始。  
又过了一分钟他才意识到公寓有多安静，一眨眼的功夫，他的胸口就陷入一阵恐慌。他看了看钟，才早上七点半。Rosie应该是醒着的或者快要醒了，但更重要的是，Sherlock应该像往常一样在公寓里走来走去(大部分时间都在抱怨没有聪明的罪犯)。恐慌让位给了担忧，John很快就起了床。他穿上了Sherlock的一件晨衣，在离开房间前检查了一下他的手机。没有新消息，公寓明显空无一物。他花了一秒听了听，想确认Rosie是不是在楼上，但什么也听不到。当他去给自己泡一杯咖啡时，才注意到桌上的便条。

我去了巴茨。Molly跟我一起。  
会今天下午回家。  
Sherlock。

John舔了舔嘴唇，仍在担心，但是为了另外的原因。也许他的进展太快了，现在Sherlock需要时间思考。也许是他做得太过了、说得太多了，然后压垮了Sherlock? John的牙齿已将下唇咬得渗血，拿着他的手机纠结了很长一段时间。一个简单的信息便可以抹去一切，但也可能使事情变得更糟。如果Sherlock没有回复怎么办?他应该给他更多的独处时间吗?但如果他正办法告诉他这不是他想要的呢?  
振作一点儿, Watson。  
他不能再如此下去，不能再这么去想。他昨天向Sherlock敞开心扉，感觉再正确不过。他现在不能退缩，不能再害怕。John深深地叹了一口气，打开他的手机开始快快地打字，没有任何犹疑地按了发送。

发送/ 07:36  
刚醒来发现了你的便条。  
不回来吃午饭吗?

他盯着他的屏幕，因为这条信息在很长、很长一段时间内都没有回复，当Sherlock的短信发来时，他跳了起来差点掉了手机。

回复 / 7:37  
莫莉弄来一些新的尸体部位，我只有今天一天时间研究它们。SH

John微笑了,想象一个失声的Sherlock试图对Molly解释他的实验。

发送/ 7:37  
好吧，我今天早上可能得去作证词。

他的手指在屏幕上方悬停了一秒钟，又发了一条过去。

发送/ 7:38  
Sherlock，我们还好吧？

回复几乎立刻就到了。

回复/7：38  
是的，John。比好还要好。SH

John的笑容扩大了，他很快回信，

发送/7:39  
很好。  
晚上见。

他没有去等回复，因为他现在已对Sherlock知之甚深，于是把手机放回桌子上。他啜饮着他的咖啡，热气腾腾的液体使他暖和起来，然后他决定叫醒Rosie，好在去苏格兰场之前带她去公园散散步。她还困得迷迷糊糊的，不加抵抗地任凭John摆弄她，在给她喂奶时以及低头亲她时，小手紧紧地抓着他。等到他们准备好出发时，Sherlock又给他发了3条短信，每一条都在抱怨Molly的新实习生有多蠢，John回复他短信时带着止也止不住的笑容。  
Rosie在到公园后彻底醒了，她指着路边的每只狗，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，时不时会抬头看着John，仿佛要问他一些非常重要的事情。而John摇摇头，“你恐怕得问你的……”他哑然，不确定如何完成这句话。爸爸，这是他本来要说的词，没有丝毫犹豫，但他从来没有真正想过这个。当然，Sherlock将在Rosie的生活中扮演一个重要的角色——其实他已经如此，但他们从来没有真正谈过。John已经多次提到“Greg叔叔”这个称呼，但是他从来没有给过Sherlock“叔叔”这个头衔。这个词感觉……生分。他对她真正的意义比这多上太多。  
John看向他的女儿,想象她几年后的模样,当她从学校回到家里时呼唤他们两人。她的双亲。  
“你怎么想啊甜心,”他笑着问,“叫他爹地,还是爸爸?”  
Rosie看都没有看他,她正着迷地观察两只长椅上的鸟儿,John深情地摇了摇头。看来这是另一件需要和Sherlock讨论的事儿，他对此无比期待。是时候我给你一个真正的家了，他带着爱意的微笑想。当鸟儿飞起来略过Rosie身边的时候她爆发出一阵大笑。  
他们到苏格兰场时Lestrade正在等着,他从婴儿推车里抱起Rosie,“你好啊Rosie小姐!”Rosie抓住了他的领带并使劲地拽它，探长笑了起来。“今早还不错吧?””  
“很棒，”John代表他俩回答道,在其中一把椅子上坐下来。  
Lestrade显然不肯轻易放过Rosie,他坐在办公桌后,把她放在他的大腿上。“你是来作证词的对吧?”“是的,”John点点头,“ Sherlock今天大部分时候都不在,所以我想着得过来一趟。”  
“你真幸运，他最近不能出声，”Lestrade叹息道。“总算得到点儿宁静了。”John笑了，看着Rosie对Lestrade桌子上的各种物件很感兴趣。“Sherlock肯定已经烦透了。”  
John低头看着他的手,感觉自己像个少年一样脸红了,“并没有。“  
Lestrade大笑起来，John抬眼瞟着他,“哦,真的吗?”  
John叹了口气,用手揉搓着脸，接受了他的命运,“我们谈了谈,额,是只有我谈了。”  
Lestrade盯着他,“然后?”  
“然后,”John笑着说,允许自己感到傻傻的幸福,“我等不及那条该死的绷带拆下来了。”  
Lestrade又大笑起来,迅速把头转向一边,“天啊,信息量太大了,哥们。”  
John翻了翻白眼,“是你问的。”  
Lestrade转头重新看向他,“好吧，是我问的。”他们对视许久。“我为你高兴，真的。”  
John点头,舔舔的嘴唇,“我也很高兴。”  
他们又沉默了一分钟,只有Rosie的声音，她试图在这小小的房间里引起他们的注意，John希望自己可以过一会去巴茨医院给Sherlock一个惊喜。还是别了。不管怎么说，他还有的忙呢，而且John也不认为自己能在公共场合更加感情外露，这又不是他们俩四壁环绕、安全又私密的家里。  
“来吧,”Lestrade终于说,“咱们来把这个搞定吧!”  
他们很快做完了John的证词工作,因为那个案子的情境仍在两人的脑中清晰地回放，他们完成的时候Rosie正在Lestrade的胸口上打瞌睡。John把她轻轻地放在她的婴儿车里，亲吻她的前额，然后跟Lestrade握了握手。  
“我想谢谢你,”他在走之前说道,而Lestrade皱了皱眉。  
“谢我?”  
“是的,”John笑着说。“那天你找到了恰当的话语来鼓励我，如果没有你鼓励我那么一下，我不认为我有勇气将那些话说出口。”  
Lestrade的整个脸上散发着光彩,他说,“你们俩值得这一切,你知道的。”  
John点点头轻叹：“是啊。”  
“快去找他吧。”Lestrade笑起来，把他撵出办公室，John最后点了个头微笑着，然后离开了。  
John推开221b大门时接到了新短信，他抱着Rosie上楼之后查看了他的手机。是一张图片，Sherlock发来的，他用了几秒钟才反应过来到那到底是什么。他的心跳速率有点儿加快，迅速回了一条。

发送/10：27  
Sherlock，你为什么要发给我体检报告？

他坐在椅子里等Sherlock的回复，浏览着那张写着检测结果的图片。

回复/10:29  
我觉得你会想知道我是干净的。SH

John的呼吸一下卡住。

发送/10：30  
我看出来了，是的。  
但为什么是现在？

回复/10:30  
别装傻，John。SH

John做了个深呼吸。检测结果。Sherlock是干净的，无任何性传播疾病的可能。

发送/10:32  
我们不该私下里再谈谈这事儿吗？

他一根手指在手机上敲打着，等待回复，他的头脑正被最狂野（和最柔情）的幻想攻城略地。

回复/10：33  
只不过是性爱，John。SH

John深深地呼出一口气，想了几秒该如何回答。

发送/10：34  
那可不只是性爱。

回复/10：34  
我看不出来有什么不对。SH

John舔舔他的下嘴唇，谨慎地写着他的回复。

发送/10：35  
你选择发短信给我看结果而不是今天晚些时候简单地亲手交给我。  
我们能从中推理出什么？

Sherlock的下一条回复发来时过去了整整三分钟，John在这期间消化了一下信息量，让自己进入状态。

回复/10:38  
我从来没想过我能说出这句话，但如今你观察力可谓极强，John. SH

发送/10:38  
我有个好老师啊。

他发过去后立刻开始编辑下一条。

发送/10：39  
你的确知道我不期待任何事，对吧？  
你想怎么慢我们就怎么来。我们不是必须要干任何事儿。

回复/10：40  
不。我想要。SH

John做了个深呼吸。

发送/10：41  
好吧。但是你紧张也没关系。  
我就很紧张。

回复/10：42  
你真的紧张吗？SH

John微笑起来，向后靠进他的椅子里。

发送/10：43  
对啊。关于那事儿我想了很多。  
我们经过了所有那些时间、所有那些等待，紧张是很正常的。

他强迫自己站起来找点事情做，在他倒第二杯咖啡时，短信铃在客厅里响了两下。Rosie正坐在地板上玩儿，John坐下来，准备用短信开展他生命中最重要的对话之一。

回复/10：44  
我也一直在想这个。好久了。SH

回复/10：44  
不过这周尤其强烈。SH

John在他的杯子后面藏起一个微笑。

发送/10：46  
我也是。那件事一跟你有关我就把持不住。

回复/10：47  
我是真的想要这个，John。你无须怀疑。SH

John莞尔，Sherlock远在巴茨医院的实验室，他是如何推断出自己在担忧呢。

发送/10：58  
我相信你，但我们还是需要再谈谈。  
说出来，面对面的那种。

回复/10：49  
我知道。SH

回复/10：49  
就快了。SH

John微笑起来。

发送/10：50  
明天。

回复几乎立刻就到了。

回复/10：50  
明天。SH

John克制住发给他“我爱你”的冲动，他意识到Sherlock很可能在等待自己能重新说话的时候，好将这句话告诉自己。这个想法使他的胸中抽紧了。

回复/10：51  
Molly已经回来了。我会比之前预料的要更早到家。SH

发送/10：52  
好的，路上小心。

发送/10：53  
哦对了，我得告诉你我也是干净的。

John读着Sherlock的回复，差点儿没能抑制住颤抖。

回复/10：54  
很好。这太好了。SH

John把他的电话放在他旁边的桌子上，凝视着他面前的空气，努力不去想Sherlock的裸着的样子。他不能在他俩还有很多话没有事先说好的时候，就迷失在这些想象中，但他发现一部分的自己只想着怎么让Sherlock彻底迷失，分崩离析，然后他再用他的唇、他的手将Sherlock重新塑造。他已经渴望Sherlock那么久了，现在意识到这一切都触手可得，几乎让他感到不真实。他很快就会知道Sherlock的皮肤是什么味道，他会让他呻吟、喘息，让他的身体在他的触摸下颤抖起来，乃至他多年来一直梦想着的，所有的一切。  
“基督啊，”他在安静的房间叹了口气。  
John摇摇头,站起身开始为自己和Rosie准备午餐。Rosie开心地玩着她最喜欢的玩具，那是Sherlock送给她的一只蜜蜂，而John在给她热牛奶。他还记得他搬回来的第一个星期。Sherlock对待他们俩都小心翼翼的，尤其是对Rosie，好像一在她身边他就不知道该做什么。John不止一次抓到Sherlock俯身在她的婴儿床上盯着她睡觉的模样，可能是在研究她的呼吸，他不说一个字，没有一个动作，有时甚至趴在那几个小时。有无数次，他试着抱她，测试每一个姿势并给它们打分，一旦Rosie开始哭泣就把她放下来。他花了很长时间才意识到他只需要把Rosie紧紧搂在胸前好好安抚她，她就能甜甜地睡着。后来，John都数不清他在沙发上或地板上发现他俩就那么睡着的次数了。Rosie当然是爱他的。每当Sherlock要出去的时候，她就会哭着拒绝睡觉直到他回来。Sherlock显然对此很高兴，并且开始进行更多关于情感依恋和睡眠模式的实验。  
“你也爱他，是不是?”John微笑着问他的女儿，开始喂她。Rosie把她的玩具砸在桌子上。“这是好事儿，因为他简直是对你发了疯呢。”  
当他吃完自己的午餐时，Rosie已经在打瞌睡了，John赶紧在她睡着之前给她做好午睡的准备。他盯着她看了很长时间之后又回到楼下，用很快的速度洗碗。然后他坐在椅子上，用笔记本电脑匆匆整理他的邮件。自从他关闭了那个博客，委托人就一直频频给他发邮件，找出一个足够好和有趣的案子可能会花上几个小时。他知道Sherlock很快就想要一个新案子了，他最好现在就找一个，以防被别的某件事彻底耽搁。   
他不知道自己在那儿坐了多久，但就在他听到Rosie哭泣的时候，楼下的门开了，又砰地关上。从传来声音来看，Sherlock爬上两层楼梯，，然后径直上楼去了Rosie所在的房间。John放下电脑，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。直到他听到Sherlock回到这里的脚步声，他才站到他们的客厅中间，不知道下一步怎么做。  
Sherlock用极慢的速度打开门，又更慢地关上。他们互相凝视着，一言不发，呼吸声几不可闻，当Sherlock迈向他第一步的时候，John的全身都颤抖了。他看着他，心怦怦直跳，Sherlock靠得越来越近了，Rosie正在他的怀里，而John没有丝毫犹疑地张开双臂，把他们两个一起抱起来。Sherlock的脸立刻埋进了他的脖子，他的绷带粗糙地顶着John的皮肤，相比之下Sherlock的嘴唇是那么柔软。他们纹丝不动，只是站在这里，在这亲密而温暖的家中。  
“还好吗?”过了很长一段时间，John低声问道，Sherlock点点头，没有动。  
Rosie似乎睡着了，可能是因为被他们的压在一起的身体之间的温暖所笼罩，而John慢慢地抚摸着她的后背。他温柔地吻了Sherlock的太阳穴，让他的嘴唇在那里逗留了一会儿。  
“我想念你，”他坦白道，毫不在意这听起来有多傻。Sherlock低吟,一个安静的、亲密的声音，只能是一个意思，而John唯有将他抱得更紧。他不知道他们保持了这个姿势有多久，但当他们分开的时候，Sherlock的脸颊红红的，脸上是大大的笑容，John多么想就在此时此地吻他。  
“我给你找到了一个案子，”他说道，用手抚过他的脸颊。  
Sherlock很感兴趣地扬起一边眉毛，John朝沙发点了下头。他们都坐好之后，Rosie又睡着了，但John知道她不会睡太久。他抓过他的电脑，详细地向Sherlock解释这个委托人想要他们调查的珠宝遗失案。他们又回到了他们的日常生活中，Sherlock已经完全沉浸在这个案件中了，而Rosie一醒来John就把她从他怀里抱出来。他让Sherlock的灵光迸发地把想法写在纸上，那速度太快，让John无法辨认，等到他宣布晚餐已经准备好时，Sherlock已经马上要解决它了。  
他们吃饭的时候，Sherlock继续不停地给John发短信，没完没了地谈论这个女人的一大票情人，以及嫌疑人如何如何只能是他们中的一个。Sherlock最后似乎终于如愿以偿地解决了，John对那些细节热烈地点头赞赏。他微笑着看着Sherlock站起来，抓起他那个本子，在客厅里踱来踱去，然后拿起John的笔记本电脑飞快地打字。  
“所以,案子解决了?”John一边把盘子推开一边问道。  
Sherlock点点头，仍然马不停歇地打字，John又转向Rosie。“那我们该给你准备睡觉喽。”  
John正要关上Rosie房间的灯时Sherlock过来了，他在关门出去之前亲了她一下。他们一言不发地走下楼，两人都朝浴室方向走去，John在想是不是从现在开始，一切就是现在这个样子了。他们俩做好了上床睡觉的准备，他们的肩膀在刷牙时碰到一起(或者至少Sherlock这么做了)。他希望这样的生活能维持很多、很多年。尽管如此，John还是会在要换衣服的时候离开房间，他注意到Sherlock正在他身后做着同样的事情。他正要脱下他的衬衫，Sherlock也一样——今晚只穿内裤过夜，John实在忍不住地盯着他瞧。  
他注意到了Sherlock手中的那张纸。  
“这是什么?”他问道，朝它点点头。  
Sherlock躺到被子底下,盯着他旁边的空位，John迅速加入了他。Sherlock立刻把那张纸递给他，然后仰躺下来，“给我的?”  
Sherlock没有回应他，盯着天花板，John让自己坐得更舒服点儿，然后开始读它。

“有一天我回到家，那是大概在你同意和我合租这套公寓两个月后，你在沙发上睡着了。你下班回到家，仍然穿着你的鞋子，但你的手臂搁在你头上，因此你的衬衫在你的胸口的位置皱巴巴的。你的髋骨露了出来。我记得那么清楚，John。我就站在那里，看着那几英寸面积的皮肤，想知道用我的指尖或者是我的嘴唇触碰它会是什么感觉。我不知道我在那里呆了多久，一动不动，因为强烈的欲望让我难以集中注意力。我想躺在你身边，把自己挤进沙发上的空隙里，让我们的身体合二为一。  
这是我第一次意识到我是多么想要你,John。“

John吞咽了一下，嘴突然发干，他从Sherlock仔细写下来的几行字里抬起头来。“Sherlock，”他屏住呼吸，说不出话来。  
Sherlock面对着他，看起来无比脆弱，而John再也忍不住了。他把纸塞进枕头底下，知道自己还会一遍又一遍地读它，然后把Sherlock拉到自己面前。他什么也没说，但他的身体会告诉他一切，他嘴唇找到Sherlock的额头，在那里留恋了许久许久。  
清晨时分他们依偎在一起。  
两人都不清楚多少分钟、多少小时过去了，但John却在Sherlock的眼中看到同样的忧虑。他俩都变得越来越激动，当他们终于在医院里候诊时Sherlock几乎控制不住地动个不停。John强迫自己深吸一口气，尽管他的心怦怦直跳。他很高兴他决定把Rosie送到Mrs Hudson那儿，他无法想象他们俩回家后会是什么反应。  
当医生将那条绷带终于、终于解开，并向他们祝贺Sherlock快速康复时，Sherlock的眼睛深深凝视着John。  
John丝毫没听进去医生说什么。  
房间内所有的空气被尽数吸走，此间时空被Sherlock的声音充斥。  
“John。”


	7. Chapter 7

John的视线无法从Sherlock身上移开。  
那个医生在他们之间一边说一边比划着,但是John没能听进去，他似乎已经做不到把长时间的注意力分给其他任何东西。他想消除和Sherlock之间仅剩的一点儿距离，想要把他的手指从他的太阳穴一直刷到上唇，所能感知的唯有他皮肤的触感。  
“Watson医生?”  
John扭头对着医生,面带疑惑,“对不起,你刚才说什么?”  
“我刚才在对Holmes先生说让他放轻松,”那个人笑了，“他可以毫无顾忌地说话了，但一定要记得留意有没有什么不寻常的地方。”  
John迅速点了点头,“好的，我会照看他的。”  
“我又不是个孩子。”依然坐在检查桌上的Sherlock说道。  
John努力抵抗着那股诱惑——去闭上眼睛,任他低沉的嗓音回响于他的四肢百骸。上帝啊,我太想念这个了。  
“你当然不是,”医生向他保证,“你在这一带可是很有名气呢，Holmes先生，我知道Watson医生可以照顾好你。”  
John的眼睛和Sherlock的再次对上,他又一次无法挪开视线,而Sherlock回答的声音异常平静:“是的,他能照顾好我。”  
John舔舔嘴唇，克制自己抓住他的手离开这该死的诊室找个黑暗的角落就地办了他的冲动。当然，Sherlock很可能已经在他的脸上读出了所有这些想法，因为他的脸变得更红了，喉结随着吞咽的动作慢慢滚动。他的脖子，John想，我还从亲吻过他的脖子。  
“这样的话,”医生走回办公桌前坐下，说,“我现在给你开个药方以防会出问题,然后你们就可以走了。”  
“谢谢你,”John心不在焉地回答,眼睛仍盯着Sherlock不放。  
Sherlock慢慢地站起身, 在John的凝视下走到桌前拿走了他的处方。哦操，John心想。他总不能就这么扑向他。在开始做这个之前，他们还有很多话需要去诉说，去谈个清楚明白。单单是短信里的对话是不够的，远远不够，而John想要——不，是需要确定Sherlock完全理解了那些话的意思。  
John所渴望的唯有让他接纳自己的全部，如果这意味着得再等几个小时,那就等吧。  
“John?”Sherlock问道，貌似注意到他已经迷失在自己的脑袋里了。  
John对他微笑,“准备好了吗?”  
Sherlock几不可闻地点点头，John慢慢地呼气。他转向医生，最后感谢了他一次，并承诺如果出了什么状况就会回来找他。Sherlock已经走出了诊室，John很快就跟在他后面，强迫自己距离他一步之遥。别在医院里干什么冲动的事，他默默告诉自己，回家再说。  
他们一到外面Sherlock就招呼了一辆出租车,双手在身侧紧紧握成拳头,John在在他身旁站定。他看着最近的出租车缓缓地在他们面前停下。他只让自己犹豫了一秒钟，然后便伸手够向Sherlock的手，缓慢地吐着气，用手指尽可能轻柔地把他们两个的手指绕在一起。Sherlock立刻在触碰中放松下来，转身面对他，嘴唇分开，好像要说什么，但最后又什么也没说。John向他微笑，他的拇指慢慢地抚摸着Sherlock的手掌。他们有足够的时间，又这世界上所有的时间，John现在想做的全部便是回家，听Sherlock对自己讲出隐藏起来的一切。  
“回家吧,”他说,面前的出租车正等着他们。  
Sherlock又盯了他一会儿，绕着John的手指收紧了些,“是的，回家。”  
他们俩爬进出租车的时候都没有放手,他们紧靠在一起，John允许自己沉浸其中。这一切。Sherlock，就在这里，近在咫尺。他们的大腿紧贴着，像是意味着某件事无声的承诺。Sherlock的眼睛在镜子里遇上他的，那双眼微笑着散发着接近幸福的光芒。他们没有移开视线，John也不确定他是否能做到，当他们终于在贝克街门前停下时，John感到全世界都能听到他怦怦的心跳声。  
“20镑,”司机说,将他们两个带回现实,John赶忙付了钱。  
John试图松开手时，Sherlock收紧了握着John的手,John轻笑了一声,转而用右手掏钱而没有用左手,“看看你都对我做了什么,”他无可奈何地叹了口气。  
Sherlock耸了耸肩紧盯着他，等到John靠回座位上时，说道:“你爱我。”  
John的呼吸一下卡住，他的整个身体颤抖起来，他的手紧紧捏着Sherlock的,然后回答,“是的。”  
司机清了清喉咙,肯定很想知道他们还留在他的出租车里干什么,于是Sherlock领着他们两个出去了。他们急急忙忙地走到前门，John打开门时手还在颤抖，他们进门的一刹那，Sherlock就把他推到墙上。在这个时候他才放开John的手，但他的手随即滑上John的脖子，大拇指在抚摸他的下巴，深深地看进他的眼眸。  
那一刻,二人几乎无法呼吸。  
“John,” Sherlock开口，他的声音太过安静，John发现自己再次颤抖起来。Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，那使得John发出一种轻柔而低沉的声音，在喉咙里隆隆作响。他把他拉得更近，将他们更紧地压在一起。“John，”Sherlock又开口，“我有太多事情要告诉你了。”他的鼻子和John的碰在一起，就在他的嘴边喘息着。“我有太多事还没有和你分享。”  
John猛地吸了口气,“我想听，Sherlock。每一个字。”  
Sherlock在他怀里发着抖，嘴唇刷过他的皮肤，John呼吸着他的气息。  
“我本可以说的，你知道,” Sherlock说,听起来几近痛苦。“我本来可以告诉你的，可以回答你的每一句疑问和表白。我太想了。”John继续沉默着给他时间，因为Sherlock似乎在努力组织语言，John的一只手在他后背上下抚摸。“我的下巴，几天前就不疼了。我一丁点儿疼痛都感觉不到，完全不明白我为什么还得戴着那个愚蠢的绷带。”John笑了，温柔的气息爱抚着Sherlock的嘴唇。“但我保持着安静。我倾听你所说的一切，你低语的所有想法以及过去的遗憾。”  
Sherlock拉开身子堪堪得以看见他的眼睛，John任由自己将所有对他的爱意都呈现在脸上。  
“我听到了全部，John，”Sherlock低声呢喃。  
John慢慢地呼吸，想知道随着时间一分一秒的流逝，他的爱究竟是如何做到与时剧增的。“我说的每一个字都是认真的，”他也低声说。  
Sherlock很长时间一动不动,眼睛在John的脸上四处徘徊，随后再次倾身向前把脸颊埋进他的脖子。Sherlock的嘴唇这次终于完全贴上了他的皮肤，在他一下又一下地亲吻着他的脉搏时John按捺不住地呻吟了。“Sherlock，”他喘息着，把他抱得更紧，头皮紧贴在墙上。  
“来吧，”Sherlock的呼吸吹在他的皮肤上。  
John点点头, 当Sherlock能后撤一步时，John伸手握住他的手，领着他们两个走向楼梯。  
“小伙子们?”  
John冻住了，看向221A。Mrs Hudson正盯着他们俩，怀里抱着Rosie。“你能再多照顾Rosie一小会儿吗?”John问，完全知道自己看起来像是在搞什么好事。  
“当然啦,亲爱的,” Mrs Hudson回答说，她了然地微笑着，Sherlock已经在拉扯John的手了。“你们去吧。”  
John几乎想要感谢她了,但他刚要开口说什么就被拽到了楼上。途中他的夹克落了下来，跟Sherlock大衣一起掉在旁边的地板上，他们的身体再次在起居室中央撞在一起。Sherlock的手捧上他的脸将他拉近，John让自己开始意识到，哦是的，他就要吻Sherlock Holmes了。  
“好吗?“ Sherlock低声问道。  
John微笑,温暖的感觉在他尽可能温柔地回答时溢满全身,“是的。”  
一只手环住他的脖子上,另一只手攥紧他的衬衫,John倾身向前。  
他们的嘴唇相碰时Sherlock满足地大声喘息，John不想深究是谁嘴里溜出的一声呻吟在房间里回荡。他们没有移动，几乎无法呼吸，当他们两人分开时，John没忍住笑了出来。Sherlock微笑着，是那种发自内心的笑容，John唯有再次吻上他。他们重复着同一个动作，让他们的嘴唇分开、又再次相遇，每次的吻都更大胆一点，更猛烈一点，更持久一点。  
当John的舌头描摹着他的上唇时，这次毫无疑问Sherlock是那个发出呻吟的人。John迫不及待地想要更多，他用饥渴的吻和试探性的舔舐诱哄Sherlock张开嘴。Sherlock的嘴唇立刻分开了，他自己的舌头飞快地探出来戳了一下John的舌头，第一次接触使他撤开了。John强迫自己睁开眼睛，“没事吧?”  
Sherlock气喘吁吁地靠在他的嘴唇上，双手紧握着他的后颈，他轻轻喘息道:“没事，没事，我……”  
John抬起一只手放到他脸颊上,慢慢抚摸他的皮肤,“告诉我。”  
“我……”Sherlock再次开口并睁开眼睛看着他，眼中赤裸裸的信任和爱让John的整个身体都颤抖起来。“我爱你，”Sherlock最终低声说出。“我爱你。”  
这次是John无力地呻吟了,那句话在他全身激荡起炽热、明亮的浪潮。  
“我爱你，”Sherlock重复道，再次靠上前把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，继续在每个吻的间隙呢喃,“我爱你,我爱你。”  
“上帝啊，Sherlock, ”John喘息道,他想着能不能想法子说服Sherlock继续说下去永远别停。  
“John,还要，” Sherlock乞求道,又稍稍用力地亲了他一下。“还要。”  
John瞬间明白过来他在要求什么，然后他克制不住地把他推向沙发上,他们两人都躺下来时他们的舌头再次相遇。Sherlock拱向他，把他拉下来到自己身上。John维持着一定高度而避免压到他，Sherlock却打断了吻在他嘴上喘息着说，“要更多，求你。”  
John重新俘获了他的嘴唇,Sherlock的舌头立刻追逐着他的,John和它慢慢地打着转,使他俩侧身躺下,面对彼此。他不知道这样持续了有多久，每次拉开都是为了重新吻上，但很快他们都气喘吁吁，Sherlock的整个身体都融化在他怀里。John微笑着，用嘴唇刷过Sherlock的额头和鼻子，然后把他们的额头压在一起。  
“Sherlock,”他低声说，Sherlock抵着他的嘴唇愉悦地哼哼着。John笑道:“你又要睡着了吗?”  
Sherlock翻了翻白眼,“才没有。”  
John戳了戳他的胃,“你知道,你的瞌睡几乎让我烦恼了。”  
Sherlock的嘴唇弯成一个微笑,“你睡起来这么舒服又不是我的错。”  
John大笑起来,摇摇头再次亲吻他,“你自己也很舒服, Sherlock Holmes。”  
Sherlock盯着他看了很长一段时间，两个手指描摹着他的脸。“第二天晚上我几乎不相信自己的头脑了，”他最终开口，他的声音几乎是耳语。“第二天早上我醒来，不敢确定你是否真的问过我那个简单而又令人震惊的问题。”  
John笑了,记起来那天早上他醒来时满脑子跑火车，紧张地等着Sherlock回短信。  
“但是你问了,” Sherlock语带惊奇。  
“我问了,”John笑了。  
Sherlock颤振着闭上眼睛,“这将会是如此的不同,John。我会让你吻我，会让你拿走全部的我，把我变成你的。甚至之后的有一天，有一天晚上，我真的已经在想如何让你说永远。”John又吻了他，仅仅因为他能，Sherlock在他凑近时继续说，“而你说得对。我看到了一切，但当时我却不明白。当你在等着我去做点什么时，我无法让自己迈出那一步。现在当我一想起这个，我有时会告诉自己我是因为害怕，但很可能只是因为一切都发生得太突然。”  
John一只手在他的脸颊上轻抚,“对不起,我不是有意让你想起这些的。“  
Sherlock摇了摇头,“不,你不用道歉。该道歉的是我。”他深吸了一口气。“我应该道歉，因为我发现你看着我的眼神始终如我们认识的第一晚那样，而我留恋于此。我以为我可以慢慢花时间让它升温，而我的所作所为却将它付之一炬。“  
John皱眉,不确定他是不是理解了Sherlock确切的意思,Sherlock叹了口气,在他脸上读出了一切。  
“因为就是那时我真正开始感到害怕了,对于你会不会出什么事，如果我就那么不管不顾地让你参与其中。”Sherlock靠上前来，把鼻子蹭在一起并闭上眼睛。“霎时间Moriarty便无处不在，一个我无法掌控的威胁，但我无论如何也不能让他牵扯到你。他差点就杀了你，John，因为他看透了我。”  
John把他抱得更紧,“现在不重要了。他已经死了。“  
Sherlock缓慢地点头,“是的,可是浪费了那几年的时光，它们也同样一去不复返了。”  
John摇了摇头,“它们是一去不回了,没错,但是我们在这里。我们在沙发上，在一起，这才是最重要的。事到如今，我们最终走到了这一步。  
Sherlock又抽离开，紧紧地盯着他。“你是怎么做到的?”  
John笑着说,“什么?”  
“让这看起来那么容易,”Sherlock低声说。  
“哦,亲爱的,”John说,“这并不容易。绝非易事，但我们尽力了。我们牢牢把握住我们已有的，以及我们本应拥有的，并最终得以回报。”  
“我们伤害了彼此,” Sherlock说,手紧紧抓住John的衬衫。  
John点点头:“是的,就像我之前告诉过你,如果第一个晚上我吻了你，也许一切都会不同,但这只是个假设。我们永远不知道会发生什么，但我们知道发生了什么。”  
Sherlock盯了他很长一段时间,“你是认真的吗?当你说你想要我们成为一家人的时，你是认真的吗?”  
John轻柔地吻上他,“我们已经是了。”  
Sherlock放任自己被吻了好几分钟，John充分利用了每一下亲吻。他把他们紧紧地贴在一起，让忧虑烟消云散，让Sherlock在他怀中唯有感到全然的被爱和放松。他知道Sherlock是对的，是的，他们在许多层面上伤害了彼此，有的伤害太深以致于他们仍然站在这里就是一个奇迹。但现在这些都不重要了，他们必须克服它们才能前进，如果John不想忘记，他也得接受所有发生过的。  
“我是真心的,”他微笑着说道。“我们是一家人，你，我和Rosie。我们关心彼此，爱着彼此，这使得我们成为如今的样子。”  
Sherlock叹了口气,他的呼吸温暖地吹着John的嘴唇。“我从没想过我会有这样的感觉，”他平静地坦白道。“我一直以为我活不长久，要么是吸毒过量，要么是破案时做了糟糕的选择。我从没想到会有你，John。你闯入了我的生活，突然之间我有了一个要小心谨慎的理由，一个值得关心的人，一个让我爱上的人。然后，是的，那把我吓坏了，但它在那两年中维持着我的生命。它让我回到你身边。”  
John闭上眼睛，一想到那两年，疼痛在他的胸口蔓延开来。Sherlock的嘴唇轻轻地刷过他的皮肤，“John，”他呢喃道，“我不怪你在我离开之后搬走了。我从来不怪你。”  
“我知道,”John呼出,“但当你回来时我应当把一切叫停的。我不该继续对自己撒谎的。”  
Sherlock摇了摇头，用另一个吻打断了他的话，John迷失在他的味道中。他把舌头滑进Sherlock的嘴唇之间，追逐着他的，把这个吻的意味变得更为绝望。绝望地想要更多，绝望地让Sherlock明白他是多么抱歉，绝望地想让他感知他是多么爱他。  
“我爱你,”他们刚一分开John就低声说,而Sherlock挤得更近了点儿，头重新埋进John的脖子。“我有个主意，”他笑着说。“我们为什么不让Mrs Hudson今晚带Rosie在楼下睡觉呢?我确定她不会介意的，不过事实是，我都不敢说我能从这个沙发上下来。”  
Sherlock轻笑起来,“即使是到床上去?“  
John舔了舔嘴唇,闭上眼睛长出一口气,“这我倒可以被说服。”  
Sherlock没有马上回答，只是一动不动，嘴唇来来回回刷着John的脖子。“我知道你要说什么。”  
John在Sherlock的卷发后面藏起他的微笑,“真的?”  
Sherlock点点头,“是的,并且你是对的,一如既往。”  
John大笑起来,将一个温柔的吻落在他太阳穴上,“那些短信说得还是不够,至少对我来说不够。”  
“我知道,”Sherlock呼出一口气。“我已经准备好告诉你，任何你想知道的事情。”  
“我想和你探索那一切,love。我想知道何种爱抚会让你呜咽，你身上哪个部位会让你颤栗，什么样的亲吻让你乞求更多。一切，Sherlock，我想和你一起发掘一切，在我们的床上。”他停了下来，给Sherlock时间去说点任何他想说的，但他只是把自己挤得更近。John用一只手抚摸着他的背，继续说，“但如果我们不是全然诚实，我便不想让我们做这个。”  
Sherlock保持沉默了一会儿,“我明白了。”他抽开身子，轻轻地吻了他几秒钟，然后说:“让我们去探索彼此仅剩的一切吧。


	8. Chapter 8

John不知道他们到底是怎么来到卧室的，但电光石火间， Sherlock的嘴唇贴着他的脖子，身体横陈于他身下，John似乎再也无法正常呼吸了。他试着专注于Sherlock正贴着他皮肤的嘴唇，Sherlock的髋部正和他的互相胶着，Sherlock的腿缠着他的腰。他已经硬了，Sherlock正抵着他的腹股沟每一分最微小的移动都让他更想把他钉在这张床上干个天昏地暗。  
“John,”Sherlock喘着气,从床垫上拱起身子更紧地顶着他，“我想要这个了太久了。”  
“给我讲讲,”John喘息着,嘴唇找到了Sherlock的太阳穴然后吻个不停。“全都告诉我。”  
Sherlock呼出一口摇摇欲坠的呼吸,双手攥紧John的衬衫说,“第一晚,第一个你在221b过夜的晚上,我无法停止思考你躺的那张床就在我正上方。我能在脑海里完美地想出你的样子，几乎能听到你的声音，几乎能透过天花板看到你、触碰你。”  
John猛地吸气,“上帝啊,Sherlock,我那时已经被你迷住了。我每每闭上眼睛，就清楚地看见你破案期间的动作，你说话的方式，和你的模样。”John往下挪了点，用一个激烈的吻捕获了Sherlock的嘴唇。“基督啊,你太美了。“  
Sherlock对他拱起身子,“John”,他喘息着,“求你。”  
John让一只手滑下他的脸,肩膀,“什么都行,love。”  
Sherlock的眼睛找到他的,将他们的眼神定格在那一刻,“对,就是这个。”  
John笑着说,“你是说‘love’?”  
Sherlock点点头,他的声音微弱得如同耳语一般,:“我幻想这个太久了。我不确定这是我应得的，在我们经历了这一切——”  
John用一个吻堵住了他的话, 一下又一下地磨蹭着他们的嘴唇,“别这么说。我们到了这一步，哪儿也不去，我爱你。”  
Sherlock抵着他的嘴唇大声喘气,“我们到了这一步。”  
John点点头,“是的。我他妈的太想要你了，就是现在，我简直不敢相信我们有多幸运。”  
Sherlock也对他微笑起来,用他的髋部缓慢地碾磨着John的，John咽回了一声呻吟,“如此幸运。”  
John沉下身再次亲吻他，把控制权交付给他们的身体，那一瞬间他们两个一起沉沦在感觉中一去不回。John拽着Sherlock的衬衫催促他脱掉，Sherlock立刻照办。John利用这一时刻脱掉了他自己的衣服，等他们再次相拥时，一声呻吟从Sherlock的嘴唇间逸出。  
“你还记得我们在爱丁堡的那个案子吗?“John气喘吁吁地问。  
Sherlock点头, 在John亲上他的肩胛骨时另一声呜咽冲出他的嘴唇，。  
“记得吗?”John问，飞快伸出舌头品尝Sherlock的皮肤。  
Sherlock卡住了一秒后发出一声微弱的,“是的。”  
“我们以前也同屋而眠过,但从来没有像这样,”John继续说,无法掩饰住他的声音中的欲望。“这也是你第一次决定睡觉，去和我一起躺在床上而不是为那个案子通宵工作。记得吗?”  
Sherlock点了点头,“是的。以前我常常强迫自己不睡觉，之前总是如此。我无法面对这样的事实——我们就要睡同一张床了，即使只是躺在一起。那有太多——哦天啊，John!”  
John抵着Sherlock的乳头笑了起来，一遍又一遍地舔舐着那个凸起,享受Sherlock的身体回应他的触摸的方式。  
“太多的什么,love?”  
Sherlock急促地吸气,双手放上John的颈背,让他离自己更近,“可能性,”他呼出。“太多的可能性。”  
John的胯部抵着Sherlock的摇晃起来,来回磨蹭着他们的勃起,“天啊是的,我不停地想会发生什么。我那会儿确信我压根没法睡得着了。”  
Sherlock把他的腿缠在他的腰间,“我那时想吻你,”他说。“半夜的时候，你向我挪近了，一只手在寻找我的手，而我想着要不要在你嘴唇上偷亲一下。我告诉自己你永远不会知道。”  
John低头看着他,“但是你没有。”  
Sherlock摇了摇头,“我愚蠢地觉得，我想要你回吻我。”  
John笑着说,“那不是愚蠢,”他说,沉下身子吻了Sherlock。“那叫浪漫。”  
Sherlock翻了个白眼，依然呼吸粗重，手还紧紧地抓着John的背。他低头看着他们交缠的身体，然后瞄了他一眼，“你怎么停下来了?”  
John笑起来,“你知道这次坚持不了多久,对吧?“  
Sherlock舔舔嘴唇,手顺着John的后背滑到他的屁股,“我不在乎,我想要你。”  
John缓慢地晃动着髋部，“下次,”他喘息着说， “下次,我们再慢慢来。”  
Sherlock只有呻吟声作为回应,手指滑向John的前面，手忙脚乱地对付他的裤子。John强迫自己不动，当他拉开一点身子好把他们俩的外裤和内裤迅速拽下时Sherlock呜咽起来。  
“基督啊，love,”John惊喘一声,不敢相信他真的正盯着赤身裸体,美丽绝伦的Sherlock。“你太美了。”  
“John，”Sherlock唤他,正伸出双臂,拖着他到他回来。“这是你的。永远是你的。”  
John再次吻上他,抵着他晃动起来,发现他们都足够湿润，摩擦起来的感觉格外爽。他已经觉得高潮山雨欲来，他们的勃起在每一下推挤之间相互滑动，很快，Sherlock的呻吟声就在房间里回荡起来，随着他们接近高潮，呻吟声越来越大。John双手穿过Sherlock的卷发，把他固定在原地来再次封住他们的嘴唇，但他们太性奋，已经不是一个成形的吻了。  
“John,我——”Sherlock哭叫出声,迎合起每一个John的推挤,并开始在他怀中战栗。  
“就是这样，love,”John气喘连连，他的整个身体发抖。“来吧。”  
Sherlock的身体又抵着他摆动了一下、两下，然后在John怀里彻底僵直了，他射的时候John唯有盯着他看。John的名字在房间里回响了几秒钟，之后在高潮猛烈地击中他的时候Sherlock紧紧地抱着他。  
“哦操，Sherlock，你——”John无法完成这个句子,无法开口,无法思考,他射在他们贴在一起的腹部上,他的脸埋在Sherlock的脖子里。  
他感觉到Sherlock的手来回摩挲着他的后背,如此缓慢,如此温柔，眼泪溢出了John的眼睛。他无法解释眼泪的由来，他甚至不确定他想解释。Sherlock的嘴唇紧贴着他的太阳穴，呼吸依旧滚烫，他们的身体仍然粘在一起，所有的一切完美至极。  
“我爱你，John Watson。” Sherlock 呢喃着说。“很久以前我就想告诉你了，而这周的很多时候，我差一点就坦白了。我爱你，我想要这段关系持续尽可能久，你愿意给我多久那就多久。”  
John极尽温柔地亲吻他的脖子，仍在努力找回他的呼吸，然后他回答说:“看来咱们得把这个说清楚了,“他笑了。“我想要这个，一直到我太老了甚至不记得我曾没有过它。”  
他感觉到Sherlock的嘴唇抵着他的皮肤弯成一个微笑,一秒的沉默后, Sherlock用几不可闻的声音说,“成交。”  
John不确定他们何时不知不觉睡着的,但他醒来时Sherlock的勃起正顶着他自己的,时间已经过了两个小时。John不想彻底清醒过来，他放任自己吸进他们的气息。他用鼻子蹭上Sherlock的鼻子，动作放得极轻以免吵醒他，John不声不响地让他的手指在Sherlock后背上逡巡。他们的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，他只能用指尖感受一切，他摸到的伤疤使他的心抽痛起来。他试着不去想太多，不让回忆毁掉这一刻的气氛，但又忍不住想道，过去的他们如果能只要多一点儿勇气，那将会有多么不同。  
“别,”Sherlock的声音和着气息吹在他嘴唇上。  
John微笑着,温柔地亲吻他,“我知道。”  
Sherlock叹了口气,依偎得更近了点儿,“我又想要你了。”  
John笑了起来,把其余想法抛之脑后, Sherlock立即捕捉了他的嘴唇,“我感觉出来了，是的。”他回答道。  
Sherlock开心地哼哼起来,吻了他很久一会儿，然后退开,“我想是时候告诉你,这对我来说是完完全全新的体验。”  
John舔了舔嘴唇,缓缓地点头,“好吧。对我来说倒不是，不完全是，但也已经是很长很长时间以前了。  
Sherlock有些紧张地盯着他,“那你有一天会告诉我吗?”  
“当然了,”John笑着说,他知道他愿意把一切都告诉Sherlock。他们默默无言地凝视着对方，沉默了很长一段时间，他们的嘴唇不断碰到一起，然后分开。“你害怕吗?”John终于问道，声音几不可闻。  
Sherlock尚未作答,目光扫视着John的脸。“我不知道，”他回答，一根手指正描摹着John肩胛骨的线条。“我想在某种程度上，是的。我一直，呃，时不时会想这个，每次既性奋却又担心。”  
John感觉他的“性奋”还不错，但他还没有对此发表评论。“担心?”  
Sherlock点点头,“我没有性交的经验，John。恐怕和我做对你来说太无聊了。”  
John摇摇头,双手捧住Sherlock的脸,盯住他的眼睛“你给我听着，Sherlock Holmes，”他说,希望他的声调能让Sherlock听出他足够严肃。“我从来没有，也永远不会对你的任何事情感到厌烦。”Sherlock叹了口气，低头看着John的胸膛。“我是认真的，love。我对你没有所谓的‘预期’，完全没有。我知道我们在一起的感觉无与伦比，毋庸置疑。这与性经验无关，这只是因为这是我们，只有我们两个。”  
Sherlock重新抬头看向他,“你怎么能这么肯定?”  
John微笑起来，轻轻用嘴唇蹭着Sherlock的,“因为你精彩绝伦,而我是那么爱你。”  
Sherlock笑起来，John吻上他的嘴唇堵住了他的声音,这个吻持续了几秒钟。他一直等着，直到最后一丝紧绷离开Sherlock的肩膀，才摇晃起他的臀部，提醒着他们两人当前的硬挺。Sherlock松开这个吻，大声呻吟起来，紧紧抓住John的手臂。  
“John,”他喘息着说，“你说下一轮…”  
John表示肯定,“恩,没错。”  
Sherlock抵着他推挤起来,让他们的老二以最淫荡的方式贴在一起滑动摩擦,John担心他们可能再一次沉沦其中。他强迫自己慢下来，臀部几乎不动，Sherlock的眼睛又睁开了，盯着他看。  
“你确定吗?”John问。  
Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇,牙齿咬着下唇,“是的。”  
缓缓地，John带着他俩滚了半圈，直到Sherlock仰躺着，John在他上方。他保持着这个姿势，让他们的嘴唇再次相遇。他知道他们需要慢慢来，他用手指穿过Sherlock的卷发。  
“我们需要一些——”  
“最上层抽屉,”Sherlock打断了他，盯着床头柜。  
John靠过去把手伸到抽屉里，找到了润滑剂和避孕套。Sherlock看着他把它们放在旁边，然后害羞地瞄了他一眼说:“我把测试结果发给你了。”  
John笑了,记起了那些短信和他们当时承诺的事,“是的，没错。”  
Sherlock深深吸了一口气：“那么我们不需要避孕套。我的意思是，我们都是干净的，我不会和任何其他人上床，而如果我理解得正确的话，你也不会。”  
John低下头凝视着他,“我当然不会。”  
Sherlock大幅点头,“好。”他抓起避孕套扔在地上，然后看向他。  
John把他们的嘴唇蹭在一起,“你得知道,我甚至不打算和其他任何人在一起,这是个承诺，给你的，也是给我们俩的。”  
“是的,”Sherlock回答,他的呼吸温暖地吹在John的嘴唇上。“我知道。”  
John笑着说,“让我来好好疼你吧, Sherlock Holmes。”*   
Sherlock整个身体在他身下颤抖起来,John又把他们两个蹭在一起。一个意味深长的承诺。  
“请吧,”Sherlock小声说。  
之后,John不确定他还把持得住了。他让两人的嘴唇再次胶着，他们的双手在彼此的身体上游走，当他们越来越难以忽视他们性奋的勃起时，Sherlock把润滑剂塞到John的手里。John拉开身子盯着Sherlock，在他脸上看到了他所要的最后确认。他微笑起来，亲吻着Sherlock的脖子和胸膛，然后停在他的肚脐上。Sherlock的勃起戳着他的下巴，有那么一会儿John想把他放进嘴里。  
“John,”Sherlock的声音从上方传来。“我不确定我能……”  
John笑了,理解了不言而喻的话语。他轻轻在Sherlock老二的头部地吻了一下,“以后再说。”  
Sherlock大声呻吟,迅速点头,双腿张得更开。John稳稳地坐在脚跟上，低头看着Sherlock在床上开敞、信任的模样。“你可能快要听烦了，但你实在是太美了，love。”  
Sherlock摇了摇头,脸颊和胸膛上的红晕更深了,“我不认为我会厌倦，John。”  
John笑了，吻了Sherlock的膝盖，然后打开了润滑剂的瓶子，在手指上抹上一些。他暖了它一会儿，最后问了一句“好吗?”当Sherlock点点头时，他一根手指慢慢靠近Sherlock的屁股。“你得告诉我疼不疼，好吗?”  
“好的,”Sherlock呼出一口气，当 John的手指按摩他的入口时眼睛颤动着闭上。“这感觉很棒。”  
John舔舔的嘴唇, ,当觉得Sherlock完全放松时把手指向里推进，他们都呻吟起来，John看着他的手指越来越深地进入Sherlock。当他抬头的时候，他发现Sherlock的眼睛盯着他，他知道Sherlock能在John脸上读出他此刻汹涌的爱意。当John把他的手指抽出来一些又推进时，他们没有移开视线，找到了一个固定的速度，没急着寻找Sherlock的前列腺。  
“再来,”Sherlock过了一会儿喘息着说,而John咬咬下唇,加入了第二个手指。Sherlock的头向后砸在枕头上，后背在床上拱起，John看着他的样子不禁心醉神迷。“John，”Sherlock呻吟道，“John，求你了。”  
John抽出他的手指,再一次推进,开始寻找能让Sherlock欲火焚身的神经束。他只向里面推进了三次就找到了它，而Sherlock的哭音在房间里回荡起来。John停止了他的动作，给他时间去适应，Sherlock狂热的眼睛又回到了他的身上，“再做一次，”他要求，而John唯有服从。  
既已找到了Sherlock的前列腺,John确保每一次推进都刺激到它,当他加入第三根手指时，Sherlock已经在快感里彻底迷失。他双手紧紧抠在被单里，下半身迎合着每一下进入而抬高，硬挺的老二贴着腹部流淌着前液。忍着不去碰它简直要了John的命，他深知他们都再也经不起更多挑逗了。  
“Sherlock，”,他喘息着问,“你是要——”  
“是的,” Sherlock立即回答,眼睛紧盯着John的勃起。“是的。”  
John发颤的手从他体内抽出,直接倒了一些润滑油在他的老二上。他呻吟着抚慰了自己一下、两下，Sherlock也用呻吟回应着他。John放低身子确保自己在Sherlock正上方，然后握着自己去找他的入口，两人都屏住呼吸，Sherlock吻了他一下，把双腿缠在他的腰上，“来吧。”  
John缓慢地向内推进，两人都呻吟出声，他在完全进入Sherlock时才停下来。然后他盯着他看，在Sherlock脸上寻找任何痛苦或是难受的迹象，但他只看到了赤裸裸的信任与爱意。John没有移开视线，慢慢地抽出，再推进，胯部调整角度好再次顶到Sherlock的前列腺。  
“John，就是这样,”Sherlock呻吟着仰起头。  
John吻着他露出的脖子,找到了一个固定的速度让他们的身体一次又一次地相撞。Sherlock的手指深深地陷在他后背中，他的腿随着John的每一下推挤给他施加越来越多压力，很快他就开始反向迎合起他。John尽其所能地不让自己失控，专注于给Sherlock施加快感，但一次猛烈的进入使他顿失所有克制。他开始更迅速、更用力地挺进Sherlock的身体，而Sherlock向他拱起身子，呻吟声越来越大。  
“是的,就是这样,”他呜咽起来,“John,是的。”  
“操，Sherlock，你感觉太棒了。”  
Sherlock没有作答,也无法作答,而John意识到他自始至终老二都没有被触碰一下就要到了。这个想法使他的勃起又涨大了一圈，他更快地撞进Sherlock的身体，每一下都瞄准前列腺直中靶心，在他们的腹部之间挤压着Sherlock的勃起。  
“John,我快——”  
Sherlock浑身一僵，倾泻在两人中间，哭叫出John的名字。  
“哦,上帝,”John沉声呻吟，感觉Sherlock穴口的肌肉紧紧裹缠着他的老二，他只推进了几次就射在了他体内。  
这次他们花了更久的时间来从高潮中恢复过来，当John昏昏然地回到现实，Sherlock正亲吻他的脖子和肩膀。他一遍又一遍地呢喃着什么，当John最终意识到他在说什么时，他感到胸中膨胀起对这位无与伦比、才华横溢的男人无条件的爱意。  
“我爱你,”他低声回应他，抽出自己时感到Sherlock战栗起来。  
“别出去,” Sherlock立刻说,拖着他靠向自己。  
“这次我们必须得清理了,”John笑着说,但他已经感到睡意席卷而来。“我去把我的衬衫拿来。”  
Sherlock顿了两秒钟说，“人的衬衫可不是这么用的，John。”  
John摇摇头,把他们两个清理好，然后把衬衫扔在地板上,“习惯就好,”他眨了下一只眼说。  
Sherlock对他翻了翻白眼,但微笑扩大了。John重新回到他的怀里，两人各自躺好，Sherlock闭上眼睛，喟叹道，“以防你没有注意到，你才是那个一直让我打瞌睡的人。”  
John入睡前记得的最后一件事就是他们的笑声交织，回荡在房间里。


	9. 尾声

John听到了有规律的打字声。只用了几秒钟他就回想起昨晚发生的一切，随后他意识到有一具温暖的身体靠他的身上。他略微多沉浸了一会这一片刻的时光，依旧昏昏沉沉，但非常清楚着新的一天对他、对他们两人而言所承载的诺言。  
“很好,你醒了,” Sherlock说，John忍不住莞尔。  
John翻身仰躺着看他,“你在干什么?”  
“记录你的睡眠模式最新数据,”Sherlock回答说，听起来那么漫不经心，John为此又神魂颠倒了一点儿。他静静地凝视着他，看着那修长的手指在键盘上飞舞，他们昨夜互相触摸和爱抚的回忆再次涌上脑海。“你在盯着我看。”  
John笑着说,“你太迷人了，你得知道。”  
Sherlock翻了翻白眼,但还是把他的电脑放在一旁,“我迷人?”  
John舔了舔嘴唇点点头，Sherlock重新挨着他躺下。他们盯着彼此看了很长时间，眼睛在对方的脸上徘徊，John的一只手慢慢地滑下Sherlock的胸膛，“是的，”他低声说。Sherlock的嘴唇微微一笑，毫不犹豫地倾身给他一个真正的早安吻。  
John的双臂环上Sherlock的腰,越来越近地圈住他,直到他们完全相贴。他感到Sherlock抵着他战栗起来，在亲吻中呻吟，John强忍住将他推倒在床上再干他一次的冲动。  
“Sherlock,”他微笑着，缓缓拉开,“love,我们必须得起床了。“Sherlock摇着头，继续追逐着他的嘴唇，John任自己又被吻了一下，然后继续说:“我不知道现在几点了，但我们必须起床了。”  
“我们真的不用,”Sherlock叹了口气,一只手顺着他们的胸膛滑得更低。  
John咬紧了嘴唇,感觉自己逐渐变硬,但还是拉开了身子,“我是真的,真的想要你的手环着我，但我们有个女儿正等着我们呢。”  
Sherlock全身僵硬,手还困在他们身体中间，他的眼睛紧锁着John的。  
“怎么了?”John低声问，一只手指描摹着Sherlock的脸颊。  
Sherlock闭上眼睛靠上他的触摸,嘴唇开合了几次,最后终于说,“我们有一个女儿。”  
John感到一阵温暖涌过他的四肢百骸,心跳有点加快,他的整个身体都渴望着眼前这个人,“是的,我们有。她既是你的也同样是我的，love。她会伴随着爱长大，因为她有我们俩照顾她，关心她，爱她。她会有一个家，一个真正的家庭，其乐融融，有时会吵架、甚至有时她可能会对着干，但这会是她永远的依靠。”  
Sherlock看向他,泪水在他的眼睛里打转,他的微笑柔软脆弱,“一个家庭。”  
John点头,倾身吻上他,“是的,”他的呼吸吹着Sherlock的嘴唇然后再次亲吻他。他们忘记了周遭的世界，这一瞬间，他们任自己相信这一切已然成真。  
“好吧,”好几分钟相当激烈的热吻过后John说,“我们真的得起床了。”  
Sherlock发出舒服的低哼,双手从John的身体落到床垫上,他们又互相盯了一秒，随后开怀大笑起来。John瞥了一眼床上的时钟想知道他们在床上呆了多久，“天哪，已经下午三点了，而我们就这么懒洋洋地躺在床上。”  
Sherlock从床上坐起来,意味深长地瞥了他一眼,“我确信我能说服Mrs Hudson让Rosie和她在楼下呆到明天。”  
John笑了起来,但真的考虑起这个想法,“你是说你愿意花一天躺在床上?”  
Sherlock翻了翻白眼,“当然不只是‘躺’在那里，John。”  
“显然，”John又笑起来，热切地看着他。是的，他想，我想和这个疯狂的天才在床上度过一天。“好吧。那就去说服她吧。”Sherlock看起来惊讶了一秒，便起身下床。“穿上些衣服，”John在他堪堪离开房间时说，当Sherlock大声叹着气穿好衣服时，他再次放声大笑。  
John听到他下楼的声音后躺了下来,盯着天花板,惊叹这美好的幸福感盈满他全身上下的滋味。他聆听着家里熟悉的声音，这个多年前他选择住下的地方，接受他会在这张床上度过余生的事实，就躺在那个独一无二的让他感觉如此鲜活的人旁边。  
“简直太容易了,”Sherlock的声音传来，John抬头看着他,并不奇怪他只花了这么一会就跟Mrs Hudson谈妥了。  
Sherlock站在门口盯着他,脸上写满了沾沾自喜。John朝他身边的位置点点头，Sherlock立刻爬回床上。无需一言，他们便重新找回彼此。

——全文完——


End file.
